Definitely Not Detention
by kissacazador
Summary: Dean and Sam are in a small town and attending a school where fifteen year old Dean has a fling with his 30 year old history teacher, Leslie Tyler, who is inexperienced and somewhat naïve as she begins to fall in love. However, John eventually finds out.
1. Chapter 1

Definitely Not Detention

**Summary**: Dean and Sam are in a small town and attending a school where fifteen year old Dean has a fling with his 30 year old history teacher, Leslie Tyler. Leslie is inexperienced and somewhat naïve as she begins to fall in love.

**Author's Notes**:

Please keep in mind this story is fictional and I do **NOT** support any adult having sexual relations with a minor, even if it's consensual. If this was Sam, then Leslie would be written as a pedophile, but Dean Winchester is anything but innocent, due to the way he was raised. In this story the teacher will be addressed as a love interest not a rapist.

I need to express my undying gratitude to **deanstheman**, my friend and beta reader. She is someone who takes time to help me learn and listens to my constant babbling…she's **AWESOME**!

Special thanks: **Breean**, a great friend, who picked the title. And to **Tia**, of **2People**, who's a good teacher and friend. Plus, my **mom** too. I'm totally lucky to be surrounded by positive & caring people.

Rated** M** for Sexual situations/references; sex with a minor; forcible sex; extreme language.

I Do Not Own _Supernatural_, it belongs to the Eric Kripke and the CW and I'm only using them for the entertainment of this story.

**Introduction**: Leslie Tyler is a 30 year old high school history teacher at Lansing Academy in the small town of Danfort, Illinois. She recently moved back to her hometown after graduating college and living in Miami. When Leslie was twenty, her entire world fell apart when she became paralyzed from a water-skiing accident. It took years of therapy just to walk a few feet, but all of her energy was spent on her determination to lead a normal life again.

Chapter One

It was a beautiful fall morning as Ms. Tyler began roll-call of her second period history class when the principal, Mr. Norris entered the room with a young man.

"Good morning everyone," the Principal announces. "This is our newest student, Dean Winchester, so please make him and his younger brother, Sam, feel welcome here at Lansing Academy." The principal hands a Leslie a folder and turns to the new scholar "Have a good day, Mr. Winchester."

All students stare at the new pupil, then at their principal leaving then back at the boy again, who seemed to be somewhat dazed.

"Well, Dean, it's nice to meet you and this will be your seat." Ms. Tyler says while pointing to the last chair in the row by the window.

The young man slides into his seat and gazes out the window with a view overlooking the football field. It was one of the nicest schools he and his brother had ever attended, plus it being the only school in town meant they got to attend the same one, a definite bonus.

The class is soon over and as Dean is waiting to exit, the teacher taps him on the shoulder.

"I've been reading your file and it says that you and your family move around a lot" she tells him. "Your grades have fallen in recent months and you might not have enough credits to graduate in a couple of years. I can help you by assigning extra credit work and maybe you could attend after-school classes too."

"Yeah, thanks, but no thanks." The blondish boy quietly says then walks out.

Puzzled and a bit disturbed by his response, Leslie finds herself watching the new student and she grows more and more concerned at what she sees. He spent the next week just staring distractedly out the window. She voices her concerns to Principal Norris, who calls both Ms. Tyler and Dean into his office.

"Dean, I know how hard it is to be the new student and to get all caught up, therefore I feel that Ms. Tyler should tutor you after school," the Principal tells him. "Plus Sam has already volunteered for our extra credit after-school class too."

"Whatever."

"Son, you must take your credits seriously or you will not graduate," the Principal frowns. "Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I got it." Dean answers, almost sounding bored. "Can I go now?"

"Yes, but you will meet Ms. Tyler after school."

"Yeah, I got it," Dean mumbles as he leaves.

"Sorry, Leslie, but you've got your hands full with that one." Mr. Norris says with a slight chuckle.

"Don't worry, Sir, I can handle him."

That night while lying restlessly in bed, Leslie can't stop thinking about her new student. She's trying to keep her thoughts focused on his academics but her mind keeps wandering. He's tall and hot. She loves everything about him…his eyes; the long sexy lashes; that tight butt and those lips. She knows he's only fifteen but the way he walks, the way he carries himself – there's nothing childish about him.

This makes for many wet dreams and a lot of guilt. She can't help but touch herself when she closes her eyes and pictures him leaning against the lockers or sprawled at his desk in the back of her class … or running his hand up her thigh as he licks those damn plump lips of his…

_Geez! How can I be lusting after a fifteen year old? What is wrong with me?_

The next morning, the horny teacher can't wait to see the guy who had given her so much pleasure in her dreams the night before. Just like clockwork, he strolls in late, slides unapologetically into his seat, and gazes out the window.

_So damn hot._

Wearing a white button down long-sleeve blouse with a navy three quarter skirt, Leslie swallows and comes to stand in front of Dean's desk. "I need you to pay attention because you'll be quizzed on this today after school," she says.

The young student slowly turns to look up at her, "I'm not stupid, you know," he says before turning back to watching the world outside the window.

Leslie stands there for a brief moment not knowing what to do or say. Part of her wants to tell him she doesn't think that at all but part of her wants to just devour him, straddle those sexy-as-hell hips and ride him like the fucking rodeo. If it wasn't for another student talking to her, she might have just stayed there all day looking at him.

_So fucking gorgeous._

Finally, school is over and the nervous educator is in her class room waiting for her private tutoring to begin. Knowing she shouldn't be worrying about such things, she applies lip gloss and perfume anyway then unbuttons the top three buttons of her blouse before sitting at her desk, anxiously glancing at the door and waiting.

Dean is ten minutes late when he walks in and slides into his chair, stretching his legs out and gazing out the window.

"Uh, Dean, I think it's best for you to sit up here with me and I can help you briefly study for the quiz later."

With a reluctant sigh, the student saunters towards the middle desk in the front row and lowers himself into it.

Leslie comes over to stand next to him, perching on the adjacent desk. "Dean, before we start, I need to apologize for hurting your feelings earlier." She gently takes a hold of his hand, "I am sorry."

He pushes her away and opens his book. Feeling awkward, Leslie clears her throat and begins reading President Lincoln's speech.

"You don't have to do that."

"Do what, Dean?"

"Read to me like I'm stupid."

"That's not what I am doing." She sat down in the chair next to him. "I was reading this because that's what the quiz is about."

Dean rolls his eyes and begins to recite the famous speech word for word without even looking at the book, leaving his history teacher stunned. When he finally finishes, she smiles at him.

"Why didn't you participate in class and do better on the quiz?"

"I dunno," he says while shrugging his shoulders. "I get bored, you know."

"Well, probably it's because you need to be in an advanced class" She says joyfully, feeling like this was a breakthrough and she could actually really help this boy. "Don't worry; I'll talk to the principal for you in the morning."

"No, don't."

"But why? You're gifted and this will give you extra points for credit. Plus you won't be bored anymore."

"Just don't," Dean quietly responds. "I would rather be in your class anyway." He lifts his head and holds her gaze, his look suddenly anything but shy and awkward.

A sensual shiver immediately runs through her body causing her nipples to noticeably harden. Leslie stands up in front of her student, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I love having you here," she says. Leslie knows she shouldn't say anymore but she can't help herself. "I can't stop thinking about you," she gushes. "Your lips are so…" Her fingers gently caress his wet lips causing her to softly moan.

Dean immediately jumps up and heads towards the door, leaving his teacher completely stunned.

_Oh no, what have I done?_

Dean locks the door, pulls the shade, and fiercely closes all the blinds. He turns back around and in three long strides, he's on her, grabbing her arms and violently slamming her against the blackboard.

Both are breathing heavily already and he looks her up and down hungrily before ripping the buttons off her blouse and exposing her white lace bra. His callous hands glide up to cup her breasts, slipping them out with surprising tenderness to caress each hard nipple, making her moan again.

Leslie's whole body is trembling, eagerly waiting for his lips to touch hers and when they do, she swears she could almost cum right there. His tongue drives itself deep inside her mouth as he devours her lips. His hands caress every inch of her firm body, squeezing and pulling and nipping with skills no fifteen year old should have.

Dean hikes up her skirt and with one hand removes her black satin panties, sliding them down her legs while never letting his lips lose contact with her skin. He stands up and takes a deep, sensual sniff of them, smiling as he twirls them on his finger before flinging them behind him onto a desk in the middle of the room.

Dean slowly kneels in front of his teacher and begins to lick his way up her thigh, knowing she's already wet. Leslie moans and quivers with delight as she gently slides down the wall into his strong arms. He lowers her down until her naked back is on the cold floor, her legs spread open around him.

The young hunter then does things with his tongue that Leslie has never experienced. He takes his sweet time to lick and suck everything he can discover from head to toe. In seconds, he has her moaning and panting and bucking her hips at him. Dean is clearly experienced, far more so than her and she feels embarrassed because she has only been with one man before and that was over a decade ago.

Despite the erotic onslaught of having both his tongue and fingers sliding in and out of her, Leslie notices him staring at her surgery scars. His scrutiny makes her feel ashamed and she tries to cover up the blemishes with her hand.

"Don't," Dean tenderly says as he removes his t-shirt, exposing a lean, muscular chest with a large number of scars of his own. She gasps but he smothers her reaction by leaning in and kissing her. It's a long, hard, mesmerizing kiss and she can feel his erection pressing against her through his pants.

Leslie sits up and begins to take his belt off, yanking it ferociously off his jeans with a giggle. Dean yanks his fly down and strips his jeans and boxers down to his ankles in record time. Leslie's eyes widen at the sight of his enormous erection and her heart speeds up with anticipation of feeling his huge member inside of her.

Her eyes never leave his as he settles himself between her legs and for a brief moment, the teacher thinks she isn't going to be able to through with this.

As if sensing her hesitation, Dean gently kisses her and all negative thoughts are immediately erased from her mind as passion and lust takes over.

Leslie lies back on the cold floor and braces herself as the young man slides his tip back and forth across her slick folds, making her arch towards him in need. Finally, he pushes forward, letting out a deep groan as he sinks deep into her warm body.

Leslie's legs wrap around his waist and Dean feels her squirming underneath him. He moves again, watching the educator as she tilts her head back and begins to pant.

Dean thrusts into her a few times before finding a relaxing, sensual pace. He wraps both of her wrists in one strong hand and pins them above her head as he pumps in and out of her harder and harder. Leslie's every nerve ending feels like it's on fire and her body stiffens when she reaches her first climax. She moans out loudly in gratification, "Oh, God! Dean!"

Her lascivious moans only make him thrust faster and he continues to pound into her until they both cry out, gripping each other tightly and panting as they go over the edge together. He collapses on top of her, still thrusting slowly as he empties himself deep within her. Leslie loves the feeling of his cum inside of her and finds herself releasing again with the sheer pleasure of it.

She lies beneath him, writhing and convulsing in the core of what seems like a never-ending orgasm as she clutches onto him and moans loudly. Dean holds her face tenderly as she begins to settle down and kisses her lightly. His lips curl into a smile as they look into each others eyes, both flushed and out of breath.

She smiles back and Dean finally gets a good look at the young teacher he has just made love to. Ms. Tyler has long black hair with deep, sapphire blue eyes and thin pink lips, but it's her body that he'll always remember. He gently caresses her firm, plump breasts, still noticing her hard nipples, and leans down to take one in his mouth.

He nips and sucks and elicits a mewling sound out of her. She can feel him hardening already; his length still pressed against her slick thigh and she realizes the young man is fully intending to go for the next round of this wild escapade.

His tongue is just tracing light circles along her collarbone when the final school bell rings, startling them both. Dean rolls himself off of her, slightly wincing as his bare ass lands on the cold floor and making them both giggle.

Dean stands up to retrieve his clothes and in a matter of seconds is completely dressed and offers a hand to help up his lover. Leslie is still breathing hard and the fact that her legs are shaking is obvious, so Dean holds her upright as he helps her get dressed.

Completely mortified at needing his assistance, she buries her head in his shoulder. He gently lifts it up and caresses her cheek before leaning in with a tender, loving kiss. He succeeds in bringing a smile to her face and he gives her a silent nod before grabbing his book and heading to the door.

Before he unlocks it, however, he turns to her with a wide grin. "I hope this going to be on the agenda for tomorrow too?" They both chuckle and then he's out the door, strolling down the hallway with his usual cocky swagger that has all the girls in his classes swooning.

Putting on her coat and retrieving her panties from the desk in the middle of the room, Leslie can only smile. Nobody had ever made her feel so incredible in her life before.

However, all that changes when she arrives home. Looking in the mirror, guilt comes over her. _How could I have done that? He's only fifteen. I can't be with him tomorrow... or ever. _

***** Thanks for reading and I would love _any_ feedback about this story and hope anyone was not offended by it! *****


	2. Chapter 2

Definitely Not Detention

Author's Note: A huge thanks to **deanstheman** for EVERYTHING!

Chapter Two

The next morning Dean walks in late, slides into his chair, and immediately starts to gaze out the window. The history teacher desperately wants to talk to him but the time is never right and before she knows it, class is over.

She watches him leave with the other students and sighs wistfully as she turns to her paperwork. The day goes by very slowly and she can only anticipate what is going to happen after school.

The final bell rings and she waits nervously for her young lover because she needs to tell him that it is over. That it was a horrible mistake and will never happen again. That if he still needs tutoring, Mr. Jones the math teacher will have to do it.

Dean arrives ten minutes late again and this time locks the door, pulls the shade and closes all the blinds as soon as he enters the classroom. He walks straight up to Leslie and plants a hard kiss on her, making her squirm.

"Dean, we can't do this anymore," she says, already short of breath from his kiss and his hands sliding up and down the curve of her waist. "It's inappropriate. I want you to leave."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"Well, I'm not leaving," he states, poking her in the chest with his index finger. "Neither are you. Now take off that dress."

_Oh no, he wasn't going to accept this easily._ "Dean, just go," she says more firmly, though her resolve was already crumbling.

"Fine," he says reluctantly and for a moment she thinks she's convinced him. "I'll just take it off for you." He violently grabs her arm and slams her face-first against the wall, pressing her cheek up against the cold bricks.

She is alarmed for she hadn't expected this. Holding her in place, he slowly unzips the plaid dress and lets it fall to the ground, exposing her red thong and pink satin bra. His fingers slip off the thong and trace their way back up her thigh, slipping between her legs to glide back and forth between her lips. She lets out an unintentional moan.

"Mmmm, you're so fucking wet for me," the young man breathes in her ear, his voice deep and husky and slightly dangerous. He has her firmly pinned between his body and the wall and she can feel him grinding against her from behind as his hand continues working her clit. He suddenly plunges two fingers finger inside her and she gasps. He curls them, hitting all the right spots as he pumps them in and out over and over. "Still want me to leave?" He demands.

Leslie can't help it; she shakes her head. Dean taking control like this, although frightening, is sexy as hell and is turning her on.

"I thought so," he grins.

Without warning, Dean yanks his teacher off the wall and shoves her face down onto her desk. He presses her body down hard onto the wooden surface and she whimpers when he fists his hand in her hair and pulls her head back, giving him access to her neck. All traces of gentleness are gone as his mouth ravages her skin, sucking and biting and definitely leaving his mark. "I'm going to fuck you so hard," he rasps in her ear.

Leslie is somewhat paralyzed by the dangerous tone of his voice. She hears his zipper and before she knows it, Dean is spreading her legs apart roughly with his knee and thrusting his full length into her from behind. She cries out in pain and grips the sides of the desk but he just pulls out and slams back in. Sobbing, she mumbles, "Stop. Please stop."

Laughing, he thrusts faster and faster until he's pounding into her so hard the desk is rocking. He's groaning and panting and in a matter of minutes, he's cumming all over her back. He releases her arms and flips her over, pulling her up against him to kiss her mouth but pauses when he sees she's crying. He wipes away her tears with a gentle stroke of his thumb. "Why are you crying?"

"Because you f…forced me to…" Leslie can't continue as her sobbing gets louder.

"C'mon, stop it." The young man cups her face gently and his voice is soft but he's smiling as he looks into her eyes. "You wanted this."

Looking up to him, Leslie is astonished by his lack of remorse and she finds her anger boiling over. Standing face to face, she pushes his hands off her and screams, "No, I didn't want _**this**_!"

Dean's smile disappears. "I'm confused," he tells her sincerely. "Because on page twenty-two of your journal, this is a reoccurring fantasy of yours, right?" He looks at her with obvious affection and concern. "Did I do it wrong?"

Bewildered and feeling slightly faintish, Leslie sinks down into her chair. "My journal? How do you know all this?"

Dean kneels in front of her, his face concerned. "I broke into your car earlier looking for clues to know you better. I shouldn't have read your journal, I know, but it was addictive reading about your sexual fantasies." The smile creeps back on his face and Leslie blushes, remembering some of the kinky things she had written in there about her new, hot student. "I thought I memorized each one," Dean continued, tenderly stroking her arm. "But now you're upset and I don't know why."

_Oh God, he did all that for me? I'm so confused and should ask him to leave, but…_

"I'm not upset, but I really wished I would have known what was going on."

"Sorry. But wasn't that the whole idea...for you _**not**_ to know?"

Leslie slightly chuckles, suddenly feeling stupid. "Yeah, you're right."

"Leslie, do you want me to continue?" Dean asks, standing up with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

_Oh my God, I love how he says my name._

Taking deep breaths, she tries to regain her composure. "Sure, but ... but I want to know, what is _your_ fantasy?"

"Hmmm," Dean says while holding his finger to his lips in thought. "I always wanted to make love to a hot teacher," he smiles warmly at her, "But you already fulfilled that one." Pausing, he adds, "Another is I like to watch."

"To watch what?" the teacher asks, confused.

"To watch you pleasure yourself."

"_**What**_?"

He laughs. "You asked me what is my fantasy and I'm telling you again, I want to watch you pleasure yourself."

Dean plops onto the desk and folds his arms across his chest after motioning for her to start. With her breathing still erratic and her heart pounding nervously in her chest, Leslie leans back in the chair. She takes off her bra slowly, tossing it gently to her student who responds by catching it with his teeth.

He grins at her and the lust in his eyes makes her feel sexier than she's ever felt before. Completely naked now, she sits in a chair in front of him and begins to caress her hard nipples between her fingers, twisting and pinching and causing both of them to moan. Gaining confidence, she holds his gaze with a seductive look and brings one of her nipples to her mouth, gently licking it. She notices her student grab his cock through his jeans and she shakes her head. "Dean, no touching yourself," she says with a soft whisper. "You're only watching, remember?"

Chuckling, he answers. "Never mind what I'm doing, you just continue."

Leslie brings one hand to her pussy, gently circling a finger around her clit. A slight moan emerges from her as she pushes her finger in, sliding it in and out a few times before adding another one. This goes on for several minutes until she hears Dean moaning too and she knows full well he wants to join in her pleasure.

Not sure what to do next, Leslie slides the chair closer to Dean sitting on the desk. "I uh…need this," she says in a husky voice. Dean sees her wet fingers reach for a soda bottle resting on the desk next to his thigh.

Sliding back into the chair with her legs spread wide open, Leslie pours the remaining clear soda over her breasts causing her nipples to immediately become hard again. She arches her back upwards, moving as if to music while the clear liquid flows down her stomach and chest. She then looks Dean in the eye as she places the mouth of the bottle at her opening and pushes it inside, causing a loud sensual groan to emerge from her lips.

Dean squeezes the bra he is still clutching, making his knuckles turns white. As she continues pumping the bottle in and out of herself, he mumbles, "Holy fuck."

Looking at his lover twist her nipples and that bottle invading her body, he can't take it anymore. Dean jumps off the desk and pulls her up against him, causing the bottle to fall to the floor with a loud clatter.

He picks her up and lays her tenderly on the desk, his mouth never leaving hers. He unzips his faded jeans and pulls them and his boxers off as he slides Leslie to the edge of the desk and situates himself between her legs. The head of his cock is bouncing around and he guides it towards her and thrusts his hips forward, slamming his full length into her. Leslie's hips ascend up off the desk and she cries out at the sensual feeling of him filling her up. He continues pound into her, increasing his pace until she's panting and moaning and it's all she can do to mutter his name over and over.

With sweat hugging their bodies, Dean hammers into her harder and faster and Leslie's legs wrap around his waist, angling her hips higher so he can drive himself even deeper. Her long finger nails scratching down his naked back, Leslie tosses her head back squealing his name and making him drive even faster into her. Both of them are panting and moaning breathlessly as they fuck harder than ever before.

Leslie cries out as she has her first orgasm. He continues to pound into her through it, even picking up his pace so fast Leslie feels his balls smacking against her butt cheeks. She continues to clutch his cock with her walls every time he slides in and out and the young hunter knows by the building force inside that he will not last much longer.

Both have orgasms at the same time and Dean milks himself into her, giving her a few last slow thrusts as he quivers his way through it. Sweat covers them both and he smiles warmly when he looks down to see her gazing affectionately back at him.

Gently removing himself, Dean hops off the desk and begins to get dressed. "I gotta pick up Sammy or he'll come looking for me," he says. "Sorry."

Trying to put her thong on, the teacher's hand is trembling. Never before has she felt so blissed out and utterly spent by sex. The pupil assists her by putting the bra on her, sliding her arms in and reaching around her to gently fasten the clasp. Dean's hands caress her firm body again as he brings them back around, causing her to moan like a teenager.

"I thought you were leaving."

Dean lets out a loud sigh. "Yeah, I'm leaving." He leans forward to kiss her and his hand tries to remove the bra again.

"Dean, you can't stay, remember?"

Pouting, he pulls away. "Yeah, I know. Uh…Leslie, can I come over this weekend? We wouldn't get interrupted and can do this all day."

Her heart literally skips a beat at even the thought of spending a whole day with him ... doing _**this**_. "Dean, I don't think that is a good idea because someone might see us," she manages.

"Please. I won't let nobody see me, I promise." Dean wines with a hint of a smile.

Laughing, Leslie responds, "I believe the correct word is anybody, not nobody."

"Thanks for the English lesson, _**Ms. Tyler**_, but will you ask Leslie if I can come over and play with her?" Dean says sarcastically.

"I think she's gonna say yes," the educator responds with a long, deep kiss.

The final bell rings for that Thursday afternoon and Dean walks out the door, leaving Leslie to finish dressing and wondering ecstatically what was going to happen this weekend.

***Thanks for reading and I would love _any_ feedback about this story and hope anyone was not offended by it ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Definitely Not Detention

Author's Notes: A huge thanks to **deanstheman** for being AWESOME! Also, this story takes place in 1994 and not everyone had internet or cell phones.

Chapter Three

Leslie is patiently waiting for all of her first period students to settle down so she can take attendance when she overhears Marla Malone and Jolene Miller's conversation.

"Well, how was your date with Dean Winchester last night?" Jolene excitedly asks with a big smile.

"It was okay, but his little brother tagged along, so we could only kiss." After applying lip gloss, Marla continues. "Boy is he a great kisser though."

"Are you gonna hook-up with him?"

"Damn straight."

"When and where?" Jolene inquires eagerly.

"Well, I invited him to my house this weekend, but he called me last night to cancel. It seems he has to spend the weekend doing family stuff." Marla pouts, showing her disappointment. "It sucks but I guess I'll just hafta wait. Normally I wouldn't, but he's so damn fucking hot."

Both girls giggle and the teacher shushes them, trying to keep the anger from her face. _What the hell is this shit? Dean's cheating on me already? That fucking prick!_

She assigns the class some reading so she can sit at her desk alone but with all of these negative thoughts running through her mind, she barely notices the bell ringing and the second period class coming in. The second bell rings and a few minutes later Dean walks in, late again.

Still fuming over Dean's apparent cheating, Leslie is just about to scold him for being late when Principal Norris enters.

"Good morning class," he greets them all. "I need to see Ms. Tyler and Mr. Winchester in the hallway for personal business, so quietly talk among yourselves."

Noticeably turning white and shaking, Leslie looks at Dean with fear in her eyes. The teen gives her an unworried shrug as both of them slowly follow the principal out the door into the silent hallway.

Clearing his throat, Mr. Norris speaks softly, "I have a request of you both. I must ask you to move your tutoring today to Mrs. Myers' room, because she uh…had a heart attack this morning before class."

Leslie gasps, "Is she gonna be okay?"

"I'm still not sure, because I haven't received any news but please don't tell anyone." Mr. Norris turns to Dean, "Please, I need to keep this quiet because it could frighten or alarm the younger children. And don't tell Sam."

"Yes, Sir, I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks, Dean. But for the next week, I really need you and Ms. Tyler to take all the kids from her after-school class during your tutoring time, just until I can find a replacement. I have a substitute coming in later, but she can't stay after school."

Leslie nods as Dean speaks for her. "Don't worry, Sir. I believe Ms. Tyler will tutor all the other students with the same thoroughness and dedication she has with me." Dean chuckles, "She can multi-task better than anyone I have ever met…she's very flexible too."

Leslie quietly gasps as her head falls down in humiliation.

"That is good news so thank you both very much." Mr. Norris states as he walks away.

As soon as the principal is out of sight, the teacher smacks her student on hard on the shoulder, "What the hell was that?"

"Jeez, Leslie, lighten up." Dean grins and pats her ass. "I guess we'll have an audience watching us today. Good thing Mrs. Meyers won't be there, coz I don't think her heart can take the things I'm gonna do to you."

Removing his hand, Leslie frowns at him. "What is wrong with you? You have to be more careful, Dean."

"I'm always careful," Dean chuckles, leaning close to speak into her ear in a low, husky voice. "I can't wait to fuck ya later in Mrs. Meyers' room."

Leslie's eyes widen but she doesn't answer because Dean opens the classroom door again and strolls back in, turning just once as he enters to give her a sly wink.

The day goes by extremely slow because all she wants to do is confront her lover about his date with Marla but the last bell finally rings and she heads down to Mrs. Meyer's classroom. Since he is normally late to arrive, she is very surprised to see Dean already seated in one of the desks near the back.

Ms. Tyler introduces herself to the younger students and vice versa. She gets a kick out of Sam Winchester because he points out his teacher's assignment book and suggests she give them some work from it. She catches Dean rolling his eyes fondly at his over-eager brother and smiles. It seems the two Winchester brothers have the complete opposite approach to their schooling.

It takes a few minutes to get the children situated so she can thankfully get some much needed answers from the elder student. "Dean, can you help me retrieve items on the top shelf in the closet?"

"Of course, _Ms. Tyler,_" Dean says with a wide grin, his face lighting up. "I'm here to please you."

Leslie opens the door and turns on the light. "What in the hell was that?" She demands in a whispered voice, spinning around to face him.

"C'mon, babe, chill-out," Dean calmly replies as he slowly closes the door and moves towards her.

"I'm not your babe, and I uh…I want you to open that door."

The young man puts his arm around her waist, his lips nibbling on her exposed neck. His other hand starts to unzip her dress, making her wince.

"No, stop." She pushes him away. "Keep your lying hands off of me you…you prick."

Baffled, Dean takes a hold of her hand and steps back so he can see her face. "Leslie, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" The scorned woman huffs, "What's wrong? You had a fucking date last night with that fucking slut, Marla fucking Malone!" Leslie slaps him across the face. "That's what's wrong, asshole!"

Rubbing his cheek, Dean snorts, "Damn, that hurt, babe." When he realizes she is still fuming, the young man takes a hold of her hand again. "Leslie, I wasn't on a date, so there's no need to be jealous. I only asked Marla out because Sam and some other guys know I like a chick here at school." Dean chuckles and steps closer again, pressing his body against hers. "And I damn well can't tell them I'm making love every day to the hottest babe on campus, right?"

"Really?" That is the only thing she could say because when he said _making love_ her mind turned to jello.

"Leslie, I'm exclusive to you and you only. Got it?"

His face is close and she sees his green eyes are sincere. "I'm so sorry that I slapped you and said all that mean stuff," she whispers.

"No need to apologize, Leslie." He leans in for a soft kiss. "Leslie, what can I do to make it all better again?"

"Oh God, the way you keep saying my name is orgasmic."

Smiling, Dean whispers, "Leslie. Leslie." With his hot breath on the back of her neck, she hears sensual moaning. "Leslie. Less…lee. Um…Less, uh Lee."

"Oh…Dean." He continues to murmur her name over and over. Dean turns her around to unzip her dress once more, when the door handle jiggles.

"Dean? Ms. Tyler? What's going on in there?"

"It's my fucking brother," Dean groans wearily. "I'm going to murder him."

Leslie opens the door to see the youngest Winchester standing there looking perplexed. "Is there a problem, Sam?"

"Yes, Ma'am, I wanted to know if Dean could help me on my project. Mrs. Meyers said I'm not allowed to use the glue gun without any adult supervision. I only ask because he's helped me before." Finally taking a breath, he finishes. "So, is it okay?"

The educator smiles, "Sure, Sam. Your brother can help you now since I don't need him anymore."

"Thanks, Ma'am!" The boy exclaims. "C'mon, Dean!"

"Yeah, Sammy, I'm coming." Dean raises an eye brow to his teacher. "I'm coming in more ways than you know," he smirks.

Leslie spends the rest of the afternoon watching the two brothers and is amazed with their special bond. Dean is attentive and caring and nothing at all like the cocky teen who swaggers down the hallways as if he's the world's biggest bad-ass.

Just before the final bell rings, Dean quietly asks her, "What time do you want me over tomorrow?"

Clearing her throat, she answers, "How about two?"

"That sounds good," he says, leaning in closer. "Leslie, I'll be counting down the time until our rendezvous. By the way, that's French for hook-up."

Leslie giggles and then Sam comes over, leading his older brother to the door. Before he exits, Dean slips her a piece of paper and whispers, "Bye, Leslie." Watching the brothers walk down the hallway, she reads the note and chuckles as it says LESLIE about a hundred times. _Man, I love the way he says and writes my name._

SPN~ SPN~ SPN~ SPN~ SPN

Later that night while eating dinner, Dean reminds his dad that he is spending the next day with Chuck, a friend from school. John isn't pleased since he had wanted Dean to do some training with Sam but luckily he's distracted by the hunt he's researching and he agrees with a growl.

Meanwhile, Leslie begins preparing for her lover's arrival tomorrow. She puts her best sheets on the bed and brings out the candles she had tucked away in a drawer. She unwraps a new red teddy from the lingerie boutique she stopped at on the way home, biting her lower lip nervously at the thought of wearing it for her new beau. While planning the menu for her weekend 'rendezvous', Leslie suddenly realizes she doesn't even know what Dean's favorite foods are.

Actually, she really doesn't know anything about him at all except what is in the school file … well, that and he is very good at pleasing her. She decides this weekend will be the perfect opportunity to get to know him better.

All night long, the horny gal is dreaming about her lover and is eagerly anticipating his arrival in the early afternoon. She awakens around nine in the morning and decides to take a long bath to relax so her body will be welcoming to the huge cock that she's sure is going to be invading her soon.

The day actually goes by faster than expected so when the doorbell rings at 1:00pm, she is caught off guard. Still in her t-shirt and shorts, Leslie answers the door only to be greeted with a long, deep kiss.

Once she is able to focus, she wraps her fist in the front of his shirt and aggressively pulls her student inside. "I thought you said you'll be careful. What if my neighbors had seen us?"

"Jeez, Leslie, chill-out." Dean says with a smirk. "I was very careful, okay?"

"Why are you here so early?" she asks, baffled. "I mean, I'm not even dressed or anything."

"Leslie, you look…" Dean looks her up and down hungrily. "Wow, you look hot! I just couldn't wait to get my hands on ya, so I came early. Uh, no pun intended."

The educator giggles as she plays with her pigtails. "I'm really glad to see you too but will you excuse me so I can change and put on some make-up?"

Dean grabs her arm. "No! Don't change or anything. Leslie, you look fucking hot. I mean it, so don't ruin it with make-up and shit." Running his hands up her back, he presses a kiss to her lips. "I like you natural and besides, these clothes are gonna come off anyways."

"Dean," she chuckled, "We have all day so do you wanna sit?"

"Fine, I'll sit," he says with a loud sigh. "But I don't know how long _it_ is going to sit still." The frustrated young man points to his crotch.

"Would you like some wine and cheese?"

"Nah, you got any beer?"

"You're too young to drink." Leslie says with a hint of authority.

"Duh, you just offered me wine."

"Yeah, but wine's not like beer. It is classy; like water," the teacher explains. "Plus, it goes together really well with this cheese."

"Wine is classy, like water." Dean snorts, "What the hell does that shit mean?"

"Hey, in some cultures, wine is always served with an appetizer or the main course. Therefore, children drink it like water during a meal."

"You just had to go and give me a history lesson, didn't you?" The student says sarcastically. "Yeah, I'll have some cheese with that classy wine."

"Smart ass."

"Nope, I have a _**sexy**_ ass." The young man says as he wiggles his hips and points to his firm rear end. "And you, Ms. Tyler, have a _**fine**_ass."

They sit for a while eating and drinking and then it moves to kissing. Leslie takes off his shirt, delicately touching his scars and blowing soft kisses onto his chest before laying her head against him.

"Dean, why do you have so many injuries?"

"I get hurt a lot but it's really no big deal," is his dismissive reply.

"I think you're lying so please tell me." She sits up to look him in the eye. "Please, I just want to help."

"Hey, babe, it's nothing…really." Dean drapes himself around her. "My dad is a travelling mechanic and let's face it…working on big-rigs can be dangerous. I'm usually in a hurry so I mess up sometimes." He shrugs before adding, "Plus, my dad likes to do manly stuff like hunt and fish, so…you know, shit happens."

"Really, that's the truth?"

"Yeah, that's all there is to it." Dean states firmly, his hand caressing her shoulder. "Do you wanna talk about yours?" he asks softly.

"Not really, but since you told me your story, I'll tell you mine. When I was twenty, I became paralyzed from a water-skiing accident and some of those scars are from the many surgeries I had."

"I'm sorry."

Looking up at him, she mumbles, "Thanks."

They sit there holding one another until the oven buzzer goes off. Leslie gasps and pulls away. "Dean, I never asked you what your favorite foods were so I made lasagna with meat sauce, breadsticks and I baked an apple pie. Does that sound okay?"

Dean's eyes light up and he follows her into the tiny kitchen where she opens the oven and takes everything out.

"Wow, Leslie, I must say you know exactly how to get into my heart," Dean grins, staring at the delicious looking food.

Neither of them can stop smiling all during the meal; Dean loves every single dish and Leslie loves the way he keeps eating and eating, groaning with delight and repeatedly complimenting her cooking. The satisfied couple clean up the messy dishes afterwards and settle down in the living room to watch 'Halloween'.

Dean laughs every time Leslie buries her face into his chest at the frightening parts of the movie. _If she only knew that there was horror in his life almost daily. _He enjoys how she turns to him when she's scared and likes the feeling of being her protector.

Towards the end of the movie, Leslie makes her move by gently rubbing her hands up and down his thighs, going higher and higher with every stroke. Soon there is a bulge inside his jeans and she moans as she tilts her head up to kiss his neck. He groans in pleasure and a smile forms on his lips.

"Hey babe, know what would be nice right now?" He says suggestively, placing her hand on his jeans over his growing erection. "A blow job."

She closes her eyes for a second before pulling away from his neck. "I really don't like doing that, okay?"

"Awe c'mon, I did it for you." Dean says with a pout.

"I…I can't."

"Pleeeease, then I'll do whatever you want."

Leslie reluctantly agrees and she unzips his jeans, gently pulling him out and stroking his length. She thumbs the slit as precum seeps out then looks up to her lover, who motions for her to start.

Her lips wrap around the head and she closes her eyes as she slowly slides up and down several times. Hearing Dean moan encourages her and she continues. She tries to take him all in but this causes her to gag a little. She forces herself to keep going, not wanting to disappoint him. With tears stinging her eyes, she deep throats him but starts gagging again.

Dean interjects, "Stop," he whispers but she tries to continue. "Leslie, I said stop," he says more firmly, drawing her head up with his hands. She begins to sob and he pulls her up onto his lap and holds her tightly.

"Babe, I'm so sorry," he says soothingly.

"I'm the one who's sorry," Leslie mumbles as she sits up. "I'm so embarrassed. I uh…I should have explained that…"

"What?" Dean inquires, brushing a tear on her cheek away with his thumb. "What happened?"

"In college, my boyfriend's roommate forced me into a blowjob and I can still remember…he kept pulling my hair and…and forcing…I remember the gagging and…and everything." She turns her face away, unable to look at him. "I'm so ashamed!"

"You should've told me." Dean says lovingly, turning her face towards his. "I'll never ask you to do that again, okay?"

She smiles so he kisses her. The kiss is soft and slow and Leslie relaxes in his arms. "Dean, will you take me to my bed and make love to me all evening long?" She whispers. No words are spoken as he carries her to the bedroom.

He lays her down on the bed and covers her body with his, still kissing her affectionately. He slowly takes their clothes off, his mouth tracing an endless path across her soft skin as he works. When he settles himself in between her legs, he feels Leslie stiffen and for a moment he thinks he isn't going to be able to go through with this. The young man desperately wants to protect his lover from her past, from her shame and her painful memories.

He hesitates and stares down at her, needing assurance she's okay. She reaches her hand behind his neck and pulls him towards her, kissing him tenderly, clearly trying to convince him that this is what she wants…what she needs.

Dean takes a deep breath and slowly begins to push himself into her. Leslie lies back and wraps her long legs around his waist, drawing him deeper inside her warmth. She tilts her head back and lets out a lustful moan as her breath begins to quicken. Dean starts to move in and out and she is soon raising her hips to meet his, their movements coinciding as he picks up the pace.

He groans and starts to slam into her harder and faster, loving the sounds she's making as she clutches onto him. Her breath is coming out in ragged pants and she's moaning loudly and he knows she's close. She feels so damn good, so warm and tight around him and she cries out as she finally cums. He continues to pound his way through her seemingly never-ending orgasm and watching her thrashing about beneath him in utter bliss soon brings him over the edge as well. He pumps a few last times, grunting in satisfaction as he empties himself into her.

He collapses on the bed next to her, pulling her into his arms and planting a series of kisses from her jaw down to her neck. After being so intimate with her, between her honesty about her past and their passionate love-making, Dean suddenly doesn't want to be anywhere else because Leslie needs him.


	4. Chapter 4

Definitely Not Detention

Author's Notes: Considerable acknowledgment to **deanstheman** for being astonishing! Recently she said, "And you seriously give me entirely too much credit! :) All I do is reword a few things and tweak, it's really just what a beta does."

Well **deanstheman,** you have made it exceptionally fun and less stressful for me to write this story…thanks.

Also, this story takes place in 1994 and not everyone had internet or cell phones.

Chapter Four

With his lover soundly sleeping, Dean can't get the guy who hurt Leslie out of his mind. He slips out of the bed without disturbing her and his hunting instincts kick in as he begins rummaging through her personal items to get a name. He's going to hunt that prick down.

Several minutes of silent sleuthing reward him with the discovery of a college yearbook and he immediately spots a photo of Leslie and her boyfriend, their names printed underneath. After a few expertly-delivered lies spoken into the phone in the kitchen, the young hunter is provided with the name of the boyfriend's roommate, Donnie McFarland.

The determined investigator checks to see his lover is still sleeping and, with some reluctance and a good measure of guilt this time, pulls open her personal diary and flips back to her days at the university. He scans the journal and instantly notices the different handwriting at that time; the curves and loops were tighter and the peaks more jagged and uneven. He starts at that point and grits his teeth as he reads about how Donnie forced her into several blow jobs while her hands and feet were bound.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him!" He seethes and makes a fist.

Leslie had also written that she had never told anyone about the repeated assaults. Donnie was really popular and she had been so sure nobody would believe her, including her own boyfriend, who was the only guy she had ever been with. Dean's heart twists in sympathy as she describes feeling so ashamed and worthless, almost deserving of being treated that way. Dean can practically feel her self-esteem evaporating with every turn of the page.

Back in the kitchen, he pulls out his pre-paid phone card and calls up his dad's hunting friend.

"Hey Caleb; it's Dean Winchester."

"_Dean, it's good to hear from ya. Is anything wrong?"_

"Yeah, something's wrong, but not with my family or anything." Dean takes a deep breath. "I need to find a guy…a human guy. He uh, did something to hurt a friend of mine and I want to let him know that it was a big mistake to hurt her like that. Can you help me?"

"_Her?" _Caleb questions_. "Is this about a girlfriend?"_

"Yeah, sorta."

"_I don't know if I should use my resources for a high school date that has gone wrong, you know."_

"No, it's not like a teen drama thing." Dean pauses then takes another deep breath. "Caleb, my friend was tied up and forced to do things so this prick could get off on that shit."

"_Jeez kid, I'm sorry. I had no idea." _Clearing his throat, Caleb quietly asks,_ "What's the dickhead's name?"_

"Donnie McFarland. He's probably between twenty-eight and thirty-two years old and went to Decker University about a decade ago."

"_Damn, this old dude got to your young girlfriend? Maybe we should call the police instead?" _Caleb asks uneasily.

"No! I mean, it happened a long time ago and I want to handle it, okay?" Dean says, more harshly than he intends. "I'm sorry, but I need you to find him and let me know without telling my dad. Caleb, can I count on you?"

"_Yeah, kid. Gimme two days and call back then."_

"Thanks, Caleb, I'll owe ya one."

Dean hears a soft moan from the bedroom and realizes Leslie is waking up. He hangs up quickly and rushes to put everything back in its place before crawling back onto the bed. Just as he settles in beside her, her eyes flutter open and he smiles down at her.

"Hey babe, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, how about you?"

He leans in for a soft kiss as she smiles. "Great. Whatcha wanna do now?" He asks her, tracing his fingers along the curve of her hip.

"I don't know." Her big blue eyes look up at him. "I'll do whatever you want."

For some reason, Dean doesn't like that answer. It makes him feel like that Donnie guy. Instead, he sits up and draws her into his arms, holding her close.

He kisses the top of her head. "Leslie," he whispers, "I'm here for you and want to make you happy and feel safe."

She squeezes her arms tighter around him. "I am so happy right now and I've never felt safer," she says truthfully. "Do you mind just holding me like this for a little longer and then I can make you something to eat?"

"I can do that but then I will make _you_ dinner, okay?"

Giggling, Leslie looks up into his warm eyes. "You can cook?"

"Of course I can!" He grins. "In my house, I'm known as Chef Dean and my specialty is leftovers."

"I love you, Dean," Leslie blurts accidentally. "Oh, I'm sorry. Uhh, I shouldn't have said that and … and I don't expect a response."

"Don't apologize coz I feel the same way," Dean says sincerely. He knows he's not really in love with her, at least not yet, but he feels strongly that he needs to protect her from now on, even if just with heartfelt words.

They hold one another for almost an hour then Dean makes her a light dinner of leftovers. The student really wants to stay the night but knows he's expected at home soon and can't risk getting caught in a lie by his father.

Around ten o'clock, Dean makes the agonizing decision to leave, even though his heart wants to stay and protect her.

She sighs when he announces he has to go but agrees. "At least let me take you home so you don't have to ride the bus," she offers.

"Nah, that's okay."

"Please … I'll let you drive," Leslie says as she dangles the keys in front of him.

Dean grins eagerly and quickly agrees, unable to resist the chance to drive her Mustang. They walk together down to the parking garage and as he starts the engine, Dean enjoys the roar of the muscle car's engine.

"This is so awesome!" The teenager exclaims gleefully as he reaches almost seventy on a quiet stretch of road.

"Uh Dean, you might wanna slow down since the speed limit is only forty-five in this area," Leslie says with a hint of authority.

"Sorry, Ms Tyler," Dean snickers. "But your car is meant to be driven fast." He glances over and notices her stern posture. "Fine," he sighs. "I'm slowing down." Patting the dashboard, he adds, "Sorry girl, but we can't drive like ya want."

"Excuse me! It's a male… and _**his**_ name is Frank." Leslie warns with a chuckle.

"Frank?" Dean snorts. "What a goofy name."

"Are you calling Steve McQueen goofy?" The raven-haired beauty scoffs, "You must know that 'Bullitt' is the greatest movie ever made."

Dean immediately guides the Mustang into a nearby movie theater parking lot and finds a space.

"What in the heck are you doing?" Leslie questions.

"This." Dean leans over and pulls her into lengthy, deep kisses. As they eventually come up for air, both panting, she asks, "What was that for?"

"You're so fucking hot, you drive a classic Mustang and you love 'Bullitt'…I never wanted anyone as bad as I want you right now."

Turned on by his enthusiasm and the lustful look in his eye, Leslie swallows but looks around nervously. "Dean...we can't do it here…uh, too many people around," she tells him, swatting his hands off her blouse buttons.

"Hey, in your journal, you wanna have sex in public."

"No, I can't. It's too embarrassing," she hesitates, biting her bottom lip. "What if someone sees us?"

Dean chuckles at how flustered she is. He takes off his shirt and unzips his jeans as he leans over and whispers in a throaty voice. "If someone sees us, then they'll get a free damn sexy show to watch."

Looking around one last time, Leslie feels her resistance slipping away. "Where…where are we going to do it?" She giggles.

"Take off your shorts and shirt, coz I'm gonna climb right on top of ya."

"What? You can't! I mean, it's impossible. There's not enough room."

"Just trust me, Leslie. Move your seat all the way back and get naked already, because I'm coming over."

Giggling as she moves the seat back, Leslie barely has her clothes off before her buck naked lover is on top of her.

Dean showers her with hot, wet kisses as he struggles to maneuver himself into position in the confined space of the Mustang. "Um, can you spread your legs a little more?" Dean requests with a grunt as his ass is practically on the dash board.

Squirming underneath him, Leslie draws her legs around him and somehow manages to swing them up and over Dean's shoulders. His mouth drops open at the sight and he lets out a loud and lusty moan as he grinds against her, perfectly lined up.

"God, you're so fucking limber!" He exclaims, reaching down and sliding the tip of his rock hard erection back and forth along her opening. He is incredibly turned on by the whole situation and as a result he thrusts into her hard, causing her to yelp.

"I'm so sorry, babe," he gushes, halting immediately and pulling out.

"Don't fucking stop!"

"Leslie, are you sure?"

"Yes!" The teacher screams, her whole body burning and aching with need. "Just fuck me already!"

No other words are spoken as he buries his length back into her with a single swift thrust. They both moan in pleasure as he begins to slide in and out, slowly at first but quickly picking up the pace. He can feel her tight heat and her wetness enveloping him, squeezing and caressing his cock as he drives into her with increasing urgency. Soon the Mustang is bouncing in sync with their bodies thrusting against each other.

He pounds into her over and over, his hands gripping the seat back so tight his knuckles are white. The position allows him to plunge into her hilt deep and he lets out a needy grunt every time he slams his hips forward. He's hitting her g-spot with every stroke and Leslie cries out in erotic bliss. She begins to thrust her hips up towards him, meeting his every thrust and slamming her crotch into his.

Dean realizes the mixture of her position underneath him, her frantic upward plunges, and her desperate cries of "harder! harder!" are driving him to an orgasm quickly. It also doesn't help that he is watching her mouth-watering breasts bounce up and down with her incredible movements.

He's so close but he wants it to last longer, wants to time his orgasm with hers so he slows just a bit, dipping his head to suck and nibble her neck, breathing his hot breath in her ear. "God, Leslie, you're so fucking sexy," he rasps, reaching one hand down to run two fingers in tight circles on her clit. He gets the expected outcome and her cunt muscles immediately begin to clench around his cock and she summits to a powerful and gratifying orgasm, screaming out his name as she cums.

"Fuck...fuck...I'm cumming too!" Dean cries out, feeling his seed shooting out of him in hot, thick ropes. He thrusts forward, submerging his cock into her a few more times, each time releasing more cum and moaning louder at the sensations ripping through him.

"Oh God," Leslie pants, "Yes, yes, do that, keep doing that!" The young hunter's cock keeps hammering her pussy long after her orgasm had ended, until he's completely empty and spent.

He presses his weight down on her, breathing heavily as he plants a hard kiss on her mouth. "That was awesome!" He says excitedly, grinning at her. "Let's do it one more time!"

Poking him in the ribs and giving him a mischievous frown, the beauty reminds him of the way she is sitting, practically bent in half with her legs straight up in the air.

"Fine, I'll move off of you," Dean says with a sarcastic roll of the eyes, pushing himself up and over towards the driver's seat. "But I know you'll want me to finish what I started."

"Hey, you _did_ finish." Leslie says as she points to the sticky mess the young man has left between her thighs and on her stomach.

"I'm always up for seconds," he grins cheekily, leaning over and taking a nipple in his mouth as soon as she gets her legs down.

She moans slightly and cards her hand through his short hair before reluctantly pulling his head away from her hot flesh. "You need to get home for curfew," she reminds him.

"Yeah, you're right." Dean sighs as he slumps back into his seat and starts to put his clothes back on.

As Leslie sits up to get dressed herself, she notices two older men observing them from across the parking lot and quickly slides down in the seat, horrified and embarrassed. "Oh no, those guys are watching us!" she whispers.

Dean glances out the window and laughs, throwing the men a cheerful wave.

Slapping his hand down, she yells, "Don't do that!"

"Why not? They're obviously enjoying it," Dean smirks. "And don't forget, you're the one who wanted to have sex in public."

"Don't remind me; I'm so mortified." She motions for him to start driving quickly.

"Listen, for as much as I would love to drive around with a hot naked chick in a sports car, I really need ya to get dressed and buckle up," Dean confesses, not starting the car. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Oh Dean, you're remarkable," Leslie says, touched by his concern and the way he constantly looks out for her. "And I guess you're right," she admits as she sits up to dress.

When she has her clothes back on, Dean leans over and gives her a long, hard, sensual kiss, being sure to lift her head enough to ensure the old men have a good view, before he starts the engine and heads toward home.

The drive isn't very long and both are still panting from their latest escapade when they arrive at Dean's place. Leslie stares as they pull up in front of the small, run-down two-story house that her lover lives in with his father and brother. It really doesn't look like much and it's not in a very nice neighborhood.

"S'pose I should be going," Dean says with a sigh.

"Yes, you're already five minutes past your curfew," Leslie tells him, glancing at her watch.

He leans over to give her a kiss. "Well," he snickers, "Since I'm already late..."

Leslie feels his hand pulling at the button on her shorts and before she can stop him, he's got it open and her zipper down.

"No, Dean, we shouldn't...not here...oh!" She cries out as his fingers reach her drenched center, sliding back and forth between her still-swollen lips.

His mouth is on her neck already and she tips her head back with a groan, her breathing growing shallow and rapid. "Oh, Dean..." she murmurs, hitching one leg up to give him better access.

He sinks his middle finger deep inside, moving it in and out slowly a few times while ravishing her neck with hot, wet kisses. Enjoying her moaning, he adds a second finger and begins to pump them furiously in and out of her pussy, his other hand fondling her breasts through her blouse. She's soon clutching his shoulders and her hips start to buck up into his hand. "Cum for me, Leslie," he groans. He presses his thumb onto her clit and starts to massage it while he finger fucks her. His jeans start to tighten at the sounds she's making as she writhes underneath him and he smirks when she finally orgasms, a gush of hot juices soaking his hand. He continues to pump his fingers and she moans loudly, arching her chest upwards, quivering and shaking as she cums.

He watches her intently, sees the bliss on her face and it pleases him. "I love watching you cum," he says softly, staring into her eyes as he slips his fingers out of her. "I love giving you pleasure."

"Mmmm," she sighs, still coming down and taken aback by how considerate he is and how much he wants to please her. Most teenagers are self-absorbed and need taken care of but Dean is always thinking about her, making her feel safe and cared for. She draws his two wet fingers into her mouth, sucking gently and tasting herself on them before pulling them out with a popping sound and giving him a kiss on the lips. "Thank-you, Dean."

"Well, I guess this night officially comes to an end…uh, pun intended," Dean jokingly says, giving her the last kiss of the evening.

"Yep," Leslie giggles. "I had fun today and can't wait to see you again."

"I had a blast too and I'll be counting the hours until our next rendezvous."

The young man opens the driver's side door to exits as she hops over into his seat. He waits for her to buckle the seat belt before carefully closing the door and watching her as she drives off. Dean walks up to the front of the house and when he opens the door up, he's unexpectedly greeted by his father.

"Dad, uh…sorry I'm late."

"Yeah and I can see why," John says with a grin. He isn't a fool; he knows his eldest son is far from a virgin and he can smell the sex on him. "I take it that wasn't Chuck, right?"

"Sorry."

"C'mon Dean, who is she?" He has to ask. Being a hunter, he has to be careful where his family is concerned.

"Her name is Leslie and I really don't know where it going so that's why I made up the story about going with Chuck." Dean pauses. "Dad, she's different and I wanted time to get to know her."

"You're not in love with her, are you?"

"No, Sir," Dean assures him quietly, shaking his head. "I mean, I like her...I just...I do know I don't want to hurt her when we leave."

"Alright, I understand, but you need to be more careful," John states firmly. "Obviously she is a year or so older since she had her license, but driving with your fake I.D. can get us into trouble." He gives Dean a warning stare and waits for his son to nod his acknowledgment of the order. "I will admit though," John grins, "That was one sweet ride."

"Yeah, I know what you're saying," Dean smirks, thinking about riding both Leslie and the Mustang.

John motions for his son to go to bed and says goodnight before cracking a beer and settling on the couch in front of the TV. Dean is relieved as he heads to his room knowing his dad just thinks Leslie is just an older student. Maybe he won't have to lie about where he is going from now on.


	5. Chapter 5

Definitely Not Detention

Author's Notes: Extensive appreciation to **deanstheman** for being astounding!

Also, this story takes place in 1994 and not everyone had internet or cell phones.

Chapter Five

Monday morning, Sam is confused as he is hustled out of the house by his big brother. Since when is Dean so desperate to get to school?

Thirty minutes later, John is about to leave the house when the phone rings. It's Sam, who explains that Dean rushed him and he forgot his project and needs it for his second period class. John growls at Dean's distraction but agrees to drop the work off to his youngest at school.

The exhausted father enters the school with the funny looking science project and is immediately greeted by the secretary.

"Hi, I'm Irma and you must be Mr. Winchester," the woman smiles warmly. "I know your son will be thrilled to see this project. He's such a sweet little boy."

"That's my Sam."

She guides him to a rolling cart in the hallway. "Just put it on here and I'll take it to him, Mr. Winchester."

"Thanks and you can call me John," the oldest Winchester says quietly. "So do you need anything else from me?"

Before the secretary can answer, a beautiful woman walks in with the elderly PTA president and Irma shifts her focus to them. "Wow, you gals made excellent time. Don't worry Leslie," she says to the younger of the two, "The Principal is covering your first period class."

"Thanks Irma," the woman says, handing the secretary a car key over the counter. "I'm gonna call a tow truck. When the guy gets here, can you give him this key so he can go get my car and change the tire?"

"Hey, maybe you don't have to do that," Irma says with a smile, gesturing towards John. "John here is a mechanic, right?"

A bit caught off guard by the new arrival's gentle smile and stunning looks, John simply nods his head.

"Good," Irma hands the key back to Leslie. "I'll ask the Principal to look after your second period class too so John here can drive you to your car and change the tire for you."

"No!" Leslie exclaims impulsively. "I mean, I uh…need to be there for my students. There are some who need special attention."

"Hey, isn't Dean Winchester in your second period?" the secretary inquires.

"Uh…yes, why do you ask?" Leslie murmurs. _Has she been too obvious that she doesn't want to miss second period? _

"Duh…" Irma points to the handsome man. "This is Dean's dad, John Winchester. And John, this is Leslie Tyler, Dean's history teacher."

Leslie stands there speechless as she turns white. John senses her discomfort and offers his hand to shake, noticing how she barely touches him as she complies and nervously averts her eyes.

"I'll help you out," he tells her. "I don't mind."

"You two better get a move on, then." Irma states and Leslie tries to hide the fact that she's trembling.

"C'mon, Ms. Tyler." John gives her a tight-lipped smile as he opens the lobby door for her politely. "I can have your dark blue Mustang fixed in no time."

Leslie walks slowly behind him as they cross the parking lot. "How did you know that my car is a dark blue Mustang?" she asks uneasily.

"Cause I saw it last night when my son was driving it." His voice is even, almost stern. He opens the Impala's passenger door for the teacher but she doesn't look at him as she sits. She doesn't know what to say and what he's thinking or going to do. She's pretty sure he knows and wonders just how much he knows. The drive is quiet until John pulls into the movie theater parking lot…oh God, the same place that she fucked his son two night's ago.

The dark-haired man turns towards her with a frown. "Listen lady, I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but my son has some feelings for you and I don't want him hurt."

"I'm not playing any games and I don't want Dean hurt either!" the teacher exclaims. "I love him." She's not sure if she should have admitted that to the teen's father but it was the truth and she needed him to know she wasn't using Dean or leading him on. What they had was real.

Sighing, John turns off the motor. "How old are you? Twenty-four? Twenty-five?"

"It doesn't matter, I still love him," she says meekly.

"I'm guessing you're older then, more like thirty. Well, it does matter; if you don't end this then I'll call the police."

"No you won't!" Leslie huffs, panicking at the thought of ending things with Dean. She blurts the first thing that comes to her mind. "I wonder what they would say about Dean's cuts and bruises."

John's face grows dark. "He's clumsy. So what are you implying…that I hit my son?"

"No, I know you don't, but the police would still investigate."

"Then we'll just have to leave," John calmly says. "And that means no goodbyes."

"We're not hurting anyone," she looks at him pleadingly. "Why are you being like this?"

"Ms. Tyler, I don't want any trouble, but if you continue to see my son, then we're _**all**_ looking at trouble."

"I've never been with a student before and after Dean leaves, I won't be prowling for someone else, I swear." Leslie pauses, "Dean is very special and I like how he takes care of me."

"Well I don't think Dean loves you so why don't you get out before everyone gets hurt."

"John, I know he isn't in love with me but it doesn't matter, because I know he likes being with me."

John sighed and stared stonily out the front window for a brief moment, his fingers clenched around the top of the Impala's steering wheel. "Can you tell me who Donnie McFarland is?" He asks suddenly, startling Leslie with the new topic.

"What…why? Why do you want to know?"

"Dean had a friend of mine, Caleb, track this guy down to '_teach him a lesson'_ and Caleb is worried that my eldest son is going to do something drastic."

"Oh, no!" Leslie exclaims. "I'm so sorry; I should've never told him. Obviously he is smart enough to figure all of this out. I'll talk to him, okay?"

"Don't worry, because I already had a friend _visit _Mr. McFarland last night and he won't be forcing himself on any other female."

"Oh my God!" the shocked beauty yells. "Did you kill him?"

John frowns at her. "No, just gave him a stern warning."

Leslie starts to quiver and quietly asks, "John, are you in the mob?"

"No, I'm not," he chuckles, amused by the question. "I just know a lot of people who sometimes hafta do some unlawful things."

"Oh, I see," the teacher mumbles, not entirely convinced.

John nods at her. "Okay, then."

Leslie sits up to face her student's father. "Listen, Dean is incredibly smart, subsequently he should be in advanced classes and I can help him get his grades in order for college."

"Let's get your tire fixed now." John says as he starts the Impala's engine. Not another word is spoken for the rest of the drive.

The remainder of the day went by too slow for the upset woman who couldn't wait to see the guy of her dreams after school. Everything just seemed alright when he was with her and she knew this knot in her stomach would unwind the second his lips touched her skin and his green eyes stared into hers.

As usual Dean walks in late, automatically locking the door and pulling down the shade. However, as he turns around, the young student is extremely stunned to see his father standing next to his girlfriend.

"Uh…D-D-Dad." Dean stutters, "Wh…what...why are you here?"

"You know why."

"No, Sir, I don't."

"Stop looking so damn shocked and cut the innocent act!" John barks.

Dean glances at his tutor and her face says it all. "Well, what do you want me to say then?"

"Why don't ya start by telling me when this fucking affair is gonna end?"

Feeling incredibly nervous, Dean shifts his weight as he sways back and forth, mumbling, "I don't know."

"Wrong fucking answer!" John screams as he stands in his son's personal space. "This so-called love affair ends here and now! Got it?"

"Dad, you don't understand," the teen shouts. "She needs me! And I need her, so why can't we just spend the rest of the time together?"

"Son, stop being a damn fool," John says in a much calmer voice as he sits in a chair with a sigh. "You two have to end this because you're playing with fire here and all of us will be burned."

Dean gently takes Leslie's hand as they stand in front of his father. "Please, Dad, just leave us be."

"Do you have sex here at school?" John asks bluntly.

With the couple immediately looking away, the upset father receives his answer.

"Dean, do you now understand why I need this shit to stop?" John stands up. "Anyone could just walk in here and see you two fucking. Plus, it could've been Sammy…how's that for a damn reason to stop this?"

"Uh, John," Leslie mutters. "You're right about school, but how about my condo as another alternative?"

"Are you really asking me permission to fuck my son at your place?" John harshly asks. "Do I look like a guy who pimps his son out?"

"Please, Dad, listen to her, because that's not what's she sayin."

"Yeah, son, that's exactly what I heard."

"No, John!" Leslie growls, "That's not what I was saying. I told you earlier today that I love and need your son and I want you to accept this. This isn't just about sex and I'm no longer asking for your so-called permission because we'll only be together at my condo, okay?"

"For studying history or sex?" John sarcastically asks.

"Both," the teacher boldly states.

John sits there in silence for a few minutes trying to ponder the teacher's odd request. "C'mon, Dean lets grab a soda and wait for Sammy to finish up his late class." John says as he unlocks the door. "Would you like to join us, Ms. Tyler?"

Dean walks his lover to the door then the trio sits in the cafeteria to wait. The final bell rings as Dean excuses himself to get his little brother.

"You know, not a lot of people speak to me the way you did earlier," John confesses. "It reminded me of my late wife, my sons' mother." His voice softens. "I miss her terribly."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be because she was a very strong-willed young woman and a lot like you," the father says with a smile. "I guess I don't have a problem if you guys just stay inside your condo and no more sex elsewhere, okay? I just want him to be safe and happy."

"Yes, of course," Leslie shyly smiles back. "And thank you."

Sam is talking a mile-a-minute about his new permanent teacher, Mr. Dawson, as they rapidly walk back to the cafeteria and Dean's somewhat shocked as he sees the duo at the table smiling and talking.

SPN ~ SPN ~ SPN ~ SPN ~ SPN ~

The days pass quickly as the holidays approach. John had been out of town for several weeks, longer than expected on a difficult hunt with Caleb.

In that time, the couple was together only once at Leslie's place when Sam was at a scheduled sleepover. They had sex all night long and only slept a couple of hours the next morning. Leslie could hardly walk the next day as Dean had rammed her long and hard, his youthful stamina allowing him to get up for round after blissfully erotic round. It was almost painful but it was well worth it because she had missed being alone with him and missed touching him and missed the feel of him moving fast and hard inside her.

Leslie went away for the Thanksgiving holiday and Christmas break. Dean and Sam were joined by Bobby, who drove in to see them as their father was still away, so they had very little time together the next few weeks also.

John had promised Sam that he would be home by Christmas, but when the young boy went to sleep on Christmas Eve, his father was still gone. Dean felt bad for his brother and tried to remain optimistic since he already bought gifts and placed them under the tiny tree they had found in a dumpster.

Around ten o'clock that night, Leslie calls to wish her beau well.

"Hey, babe, Merry Christmas to you too," Dean cheerfully says. "Are ya having fun at your brother's house?"

"_Yeah, it's really good to see everyone again but I miss you."_

"I miss you too, but we'll be together soon." Dean pauses, "I promise to make up for lost time."

"_Oh Dean, you're so sweet." _Leslie giggles_. "And I'll be counting the hours til then."_

"Yep, me too."

"_Is your dad back yet?"_

"No, but he's expected any second now."

_"I'm so sorry_," the educator says in a low tone. _"You guys must miss him a lot."_

"Yeah, Sammy is taking it hard, you know."

"_Poor baby, but at least he has you though."_

"I got him some cool stuff to unwrap to take his mind off of dad not being here," Dean says. "By the way, did ya open my gift to you yet?"

"_No, I wanted to wait until we spoke so we can open them together."_

"Okay, so you wanna do it now?"

"_Yes!"_

"Jeez, Leslie, don't go and have an orgasm without me," Dean chuckles as he grabs the gift she gave him from under the tree.

"_Alright, you silly goose," _the raven haired woman says._ "You go first."_

"Cool," Dean expresses as he rips off the wrapping paper to find a VHS copy of 'Bullitt' and a pair of black satin panties. "Wow, I dunno which one I like better."

"_Well, I was wearing those panties the first time we made love, so I wanted to give you something to remember me by."_

"Oh Leslie, I'm gonna remember everything, I promise you that." Dean remarks as he sensually sniffs his lover's lingerie. "Thanks, babe."

"_You're welcome, now my turn," _she says as Dean can hear the paper ripping and then a gasp_. "Oh man, what the hell?" _

Dean chuckles, "So, you don't like."

"_Uh…I can't let anyone here see this."_

"C'mon, they're all adults."

"_Dean, this is so embarrassing." _Leslie whispers_, "What if someone sees this?"_

"Just tell them what I told the guy who sold it to me…I like trying new things."

This is a silent pause as Dean hears his sweetheart turning the book's pages and gasping every time.

"Jeez, Leslie, it's just a book." Dean states. "Everyone should have a copy of the 'Kama Sutra', especially a teacher."

"_But, it's so graphic."_

"No, it's educational and spiritual, so read up coz we're gonna try all of those positions."

"_Uh, Dean, I don't think some of these positions are even possible,_" Leslie says with a giggle as she keeps reading_. "Hey, what's this?" _

Dean hears her removing the tissue paper from the other gift.

"_It's beautiful, thank you so much." _Leslie cheerfully remarks, _"I'm gonna wear it now."_

"Leslie, I want you to wear it but keep in mind that when we see each other, I'm gonna wear it and let you do whatever you want to me."

"_Really…hmmm." _The curious gal ponders, _"Why are you gonna wear it?"_

"Babe, I'm gonna take that silk scarf and blind fold myself so you can do whatever you want." Dean lowers voice. "It's something that's listed in your sex journal.

"_Why do you keep reminding me of that darn thing? It's humiliating."_

"Fine, you can wear the scarf and I won't mention any of this again."

"_No, stop." _She studies the scarf and asks, _"So, I'll use this on you to do things from the book?" _

"Now you got it…Merry Christmas."

"_Dean, you're so crazy." _Leslie goes on to add, _"Thank you so much and I can't wait to see you."_

"I'm thinking of you, uh…right now," the teen lets out a moan to signify exactly _**how**_ he is thinking of her.

"_Good Lord... are you masturbating?" _

"Oh, yeah," Dean gratifyingly says, his breath quickening into the phone receiver. "I can't stop thinking about you and it made me hard. How about you?"

"_Are you asking me if I'm horny?"_

"Yeah, are you?" Dean moans. "Wanna join me?"

"_Phone sex, really?"_

"Pretend I'm undressing you…my fingers are caressing your warm body…" His voice is low and sexy as he describes what he is doing in titillating detail. "I take off your bra and squeezing one hard nipple with my fingers as I lick the other one, flicking it with my tongue and blowing on it gently as it hardens. Soon I'm sucking each one in turn as you sensually moan."

Leslie softly moans in pleasure, her fingers sliding down her stomach to her panty line as she lies back on the bed. Dean continues. "As my lips are around your hard nipples, my left hand pulls down your panties and I slide a couple of fingers back and forth across your hole. Are you wet, Leslie? Are you wet for me?"

"_Yes_!" she whispers throatily, her own fingers now mimicking the very actions he's describing.

"Mmmm," Dean groans. "I slip in a couple of fingers from my right hand deep into your dripping hole from behind. My left-handed fingers are massaging your clit all the while you're crying out my name."

"_Dean! Dean!"_

"Yeah, just like that," he says, delighted that she's playing along and turned on by the imagery he's getting as well as the feel of his fist pumping his cock.

Leslie's fingers are plunging in and out of her pussy while rubbing her clit it in tight circles and her hips are bucking upwards into her own hand. Her eyes are closed and she's picturing Dean over top of her, picturing his long, skilled fingers pumping in and out of her and she moans again, her breath coming in shallow pants as Dean's voice continues speaking sensually in her ear.

"Now I swap…those two fingers on my left hand go into your mouth…my right-handed fingers are twisting your nipple…I move my head lower, kissing down that sexy flat stomach of yours..."

"_Oh yessssss_," she moans in anticipation.

"My tongue is inside you…I'm sucking your wet cunt, trying to savor every fucking lick. God you taste so fucking good...my tongue is slowly moving in and out… in and out… in and out…"

Dean pauses as her groaning makes him drop the phone. As he is trying to pick it up, the horny teen keeps stroking his erected member. Finally, he is able to listen to her wild moaning as Leslie's fingers move in and out of her wet hole. He can hear her wetness and the lust in her voice is driving him crazy.

"My dick is all ready to penetrate your sweet soaked opening, so spread your legs open more," he orders. "Leslie, are you doing what I tell you?"

"_Yes, Dean." _She pants desperately, spreading her legs as wide as they can go. _"I uh…I'm ready. Tell me whatcha gonna do next."_

"Good girl, I'm pushing the head slightly, hovering around your clit, but not sinking in all the way. I want you to beg for it first. Leslie, do you want my entire dick in ya?"

"_Yes, Dean! Yes!"_

_"_Beg for it!"

_"Please! God, Dean, please!""_

"Okay, you asked for it. I'm thrusting my dick in halfway…feel it?"

"_Mmmm, yes!" _She's bucking her hips wildly into her hand, wanting, _**needing**_ to feel Dean's cock inside her.

"Excellent, now it's in all the way… plunging in and out… in and out… in and out…faster…faster…oh fuck! My balls are slamming against your firm ass as I fuck you in and out… in and out…faster…faster…I'm ramming my dick in so hard you can't hardly breathe…" Dean repeats this last part over and over, pumping his own cock furiously until he hears her blissful screaming.

"_Yes! Yes!" _Leslie cries out as her orgasm emerges. _"Oh, Dean!" _

"That's it, babe. Scream my name!"

"_Dean! Oh God, Dean!" _She shrieks one last time, _"DEAN!"_

That pushed the young man over the edge and he has a stimulating orgasm as he shoots spurt after spurt of cum and moans her name over and over. They both say nothing for a moment; the only sound their heavy breathing into the phone as they try to catch their breath.

"_Oh, Dean," _Leslie manages finally_. "That was incredible!"_

"Yeah, it was awesome," Dean agrees, unable to wipe the satisfied grin from his face.

"_I have never thought phone sex could be that gratifying." _Leslie quietly states_. "Can we do it again tomorrow?"_

"Sure, you bet. And every day until I get to touch you again for real. But you be sure to look that book over to get some ideas."

Leslie giggles, still breathless. _"I guess I better go now. Nevertheless, thanks for everything and Merry Christmas, Dean."_

"Yeah, see ya soon and goodnight."

Just as Dean is hanging up the phone, John opens the front door. His arms are full of presents as he gently lies them down on the sofa.

"Merry Christmas, Son."

"Merry Christmas, Dad," the happy teen says as he towels off his hands quickly, trying not to let his dad notice. "I'm glad you're home."

"Who were ya talking too?"

"Leslie. She called so we could open our presents together." Dean stands up to hand his father the VHS tape but hides the panties in his back pocket.

"Wow, this is an awesome movie." John walks to the VCR. "Do you wanna watch it now?"

"Yeah, sure." Dean says as he walks to the sofa. "Sam's gonna love opening all these presents, so I'll put them under the tree."

"That's more of a Christmas twig than a Christmas tree," the exhausted parent states, giving the dumpster find a skeptical look. "Sorry I was gone for so long, but I'm real proud of you for taking care of your brother and the holiday crap."

"Thanks," says Dean, beaming at his father's praise. "So you wanna have popcorn to eat while we're watching the movie?"

"Yeah, Son, but first I want you to open this gift." John hands his eldest child a package.

Dean unwraps a new cell phone, something he has never had. "Thanks, this is so cool."

"Well, you deserve it and this way I can keep in touch better."

Father and son watch the movie until the sun comes up, when they are joined by the exuberant youngest Winchester to open up the remainder of the gifts.


	6. Chapter 6

Definitely Not Detention

Author's Notes: Considerable acknowledgment to **deanstheman** for being magnificent!

Also, this story now takes place in 1995 and not everyone had internet or cell phones.

Chapter Six

With the holidays now over, Dean spends every Saturday afternoon at Leslie's place. They spend time studying and making love, mostly the latter. John eventually gives them permission to spend an entire weekend together to celebrate his son's sixteenth birthday.

Leslie is a quite eager since she's finally going to use her Christmas present to blindfold her lover and try several different sexual positions. Dean arrives Saturday the 21st and is impatient to get started; however, his teacher wants to take it slow.

"Dean, I made you a special dinner and a birthday pie for your sweet sixteen," she says with a big smile.

"Uh…_sweet sixteen?"_

"It's an old expression."

"Yeah, for girls." He snorts then grabs Leslie around her thin waist. "I'm an all-American guy, you know."

A shiver runs along the educator's spine at his touch and she can feel her heart pounding faster. "That you definitely are," she breathes. "So maybe you could show me later."

"Nah, I'm gonna show you now." He smirks and lets his mouth linger just above his lover's; his hot breath caressing her and causing more luscious quivers.

Gradually, Dean's lips press against hers and begin to travel over them tenderly. Savoring, searching and pledging a great deal more. His wet tongue dashing out and rounding at her before lessening inside her mouth. A flash of sensual heat travels through Leslie's body and she moans as his smooth tongue fondles and taunts her over and over.

"Can't we take it nice and slow…uh, savor the moment?" She says sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm savoring the moment alright." He leans in for a quick nibble behind her left ear then whispers, "Maybe I should just stop and take it nice and slow…uh, nice…and slow."

Leslie opens her eyes, "Dean…"

"Shhh…"

Dean kisses her again, this time, with further passion. He nips her lip and cards his fingers through her long hair as she leisurely unbuttons his shirt, revealing his lean body.

"Mmmmm…" Leslie moans as he kisses her neck while removing her blouse to expose a red lace bra. The horny couple continues their feverish kissing as Dean's long fingers push the lace straps off his lover's silky smooth shoulders.

The bra tumbles onto the wood floor and becomes ancient history as the teen carries her to the bedroom and gently lays her down, his lips never leaving hers.

He stops suddenly, pulling back just enough to gaze into her eyes. "I wanna make love to you all day long, okay?" he utters, gazing at her with intense, bright green eyes and all the teacher can do is nod, her heart beating too wildly to allow any words in response.

He resumes the passionate kissing from before but this time it's slower, deeper, full of sincere emotion.

"Dean, make love to me now," Leslie softly says as she looks up at his willing face.

The young man's hands trace up her skirt as he leisurely removes her panties, causing a shiver of pleasure as he slides them slowly down her long legs.

"Oh God…" Leslie whimpers as he removes her skirt also and she can feel the hardness through his jeans.

Dean begins slowly kissing her again, letting his tongue lead the way down her neck and around to her breasts where he licks and sucks each nipple, coaxing them to puckered buds as she moans some more beneath him.

Dean continues to kiss downwards, over the flesh of her abdomen and down her navel onto her smoothly shaven crotch. Leslie's escalating panting is an incredible turn-on for the hunter, his lust enhanced by the scent of her natural musk. He desperately wants her and he knows she wants him too. He quickly shucks his jeans and boxers and climbs back on the bed.

Leslie stretches her legs wide open for him, revealing her creamy thighs and encouraging him to settle between them. Dean's eyes widen and a low groan escapes him as he nibbles on the soft, tender flesh of her thighs, slowly making his way closer and closer to the lips of her inviting pussy.

Dean spreads her lips apart with his fingers, revealing a throbbing, swollen clit. He runs his tongue up the length of her pussy, giving a swirl when he reaches her clit that makes her body quiver beneath him. The young man continues to work her, relishing the taste of her in his mouth. She's so damn sweet.

"Oh…ooooh God!" the teacher moans as she fists the bedspread with both hands and arches up into him. "Oh, Dean, that feels so good!" The sound of her lustful moans is all the encouragement he needs to plunge his tongue inside her, moving it in and out, going deeper and deeper each time. He soon replaces it with a finger, sliding it all the way inside her and twisting as he sucks on her clit.

"Oh yes! Oh God!" Leslie shrieks as her hips start to buck towards him, trying to fuck her lover's face as she cums. Dean loves her reaction and pumps two fingers in and out of her, curling them and lapping up her juices with his tongue. He enjoys the taste of her flowing into his mouth and his erection throbs in anticipation.

As she comes down, he lifts his head from between her legs and Leslie immediately clutches his face and kisses him hard; fervently licking her own juices off his lips. Dean nibbles hard on her left ear and the teacher lets out a light whimper, her body experiencing a pleasant quiver as he soothingly traces his fingers across the nape of her soft neck.

"Ugh, Dean…oh yes…" Leslie mutters hoarsely.

The horny brunette gently strokes his erection and the teenager tilts his head back, biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut. Leslie grips him firmer, inducing a gasp from her lover, and starts to move her hand up and down his hard and ready length. He groans at the sensations flowing through him but stops her, pulling her hand gently away. He wants more; he wants to be inside her.

He composes himself then reaches out to fondle her plump breasts with his hands, squeezing them gently as he presses his hard on against the wetness between her legs.

"Oh Dean…" Leslie whimpers, panting erratically now, her chest heaving with the knowledge of what's coming next.

The young man tugs his cock as she lies beneath him, breathing heavily. "God, you're so fucking hot," he observes, looking into her eyes before glancing down to take in the sight of his dick sliding back and forth along the length of her soaking wet slit. He clutches her hips and pulls them towards him as he slides into her slowly and cautiously.

"Oh, yes…that feels so good." Leslie's utters, her eyes closing when he bottoms out.

He withdraws slowly and pushes back in, letting out a groan of pure pleasure. Gently at first, Dean slides in and out of her, relishing the gratification, and then picks up the pace. She clenches his bare back as he begins to really ride her, throwing her head back into the pillows and moaning loudly.

The harder he goes, the more his breathing escalates and when Leslie's body begins to quiver, he thrusts into her even harder, pounding his cock into her faster and faster.

Leslie can feel the pressure building up inside her and she pants and claws at Dean's back until she ultimately explodes. The beauty lets out an untamed howl as an erupting orgasm tears through her body.

Her lover observes her quivering and shuddering beneath him and follows behind her, giving a few last wild thrusts as he releases inside her. Dean closes his eyes tightly, relishing the moment as his body is wracked with pleasure and satisfaction. He rolls off Leslie to the bed next to her but his arms remain wrapped around her, holding her tight as they cuddle.

Their panting last for several uninterrupted minutes, slowing to heavy breathing as he rubs her shoulders. "Dean, that was incredible…thanks." Her face just inches from his, Leslie smiles at him, enjoying the intimacy.

"You're welcome, but you deserve half the credit too," he playfully remarks with a big smile. "I need to thank you as well." He shifts his arm underneath her so her head is resting in the crook of his shoulder. "Thank-you for ... everything," he says quietly, giving her a soft kiss on the temple.

After a short nap, they both head into the kitchen for the birthday dinner. Dean loves the way she cooks, which makes her feel so appreciated and loved, feelings she has never really experienced before.

"Are you ready for some dessert right now?" she asks from the kitchen.

"Not right now," he replies, rubbing his full belly. "I think we should wait for later."

"Too bad," Leslie tells him, entering the dining room. "Because I am ready for dessert." He looks up to see her wearing only an apron and carrying a can of whipped cream.

"Oh fuck!" Dean exclaims, his pants tightening instantly at the sight. "Hell fucking yeah, I'm ready!"

As he starts to stand to remove his jeans, Leslie pushes him back down on the dining room chair. "You're not going anywhere, birthday boy. I got you right where I want you to be."

Taking the can, she licks her lips and gives him a sultry look as she squirts the whipped cream on her breasts. She straddles Dean in the chair and leans forward enough to allow the teenager to lick and suck them, flicking his tongue and moving his mouth on her skin. When both breasts are clean, she draws her Christmas scarf slowly from one of the apron pockets and gives him a seductive look.

"I guess this will be a birthday gift for you," she whispers into his ear as she blindfolds him then starts to lick and kiss his neck.

Leslie slowly unbuttons his shirt and slides it down his shoulders and off, all the while grinding her hips against his bulge, making them both smile. She unzips his jeans and leisurely slides them down to his ankles.

Facing him, she positions her opening above his erection, her hands grasping his shoulders. Leslie lets the tip of his cock enter her, then lowers herself inch by inch until she allows him full access by bearing all the way down on his thighs. She's enjoying being in control, being in the driver's seat.

She presses her upper body against his and moves ever so slowly back and forth, enjoying the relaxed kissing and caressing for a few glorious and erotic moments. Dean's hands are all over her firm body as he touches and squeezes everywhere and his growing excitement is obvious as when he grips her hips and starts to pull and push, making her ride him harder and harder.

"Oh Dean, you feel so fucking good inside me," she groans.

"Oh fuck, Leslie…" he pants in response."You're gonna make me cum already!" With the blindfold on and his sight taken from him, Dean's other senses are going into overdrive, enhancing the feel of every caress of her wet walls up and down his cock.

Sensing he's on the verge, the teacher slows her sensual movements and takes a hold of his fingers, guiding them between her legs to work their magic stimulating her clit. Leslie loves how Dean's fingers pleasure her, even when he's blind folded.

Leslie starts to fiercely move up and down…faster and faster...breathless cries escaping her lips. Dean's cock is completely covered with her sweet juices and his fingers are running urgent circles around her clit. She senses her orgasm start to build and becomes completely oblivious of everything around her; all she can see, feel, smell, and taste is her young lover beneath her.

Leslie cries out, fingers' digging into Dean's shoulders as her orgasm breaks loose. Her level of bliss reaches new heights as she cums hard on his cock, her walls clenching and pulsing around him.

That's all it takes for Dean and he cries out in ecstasy, spilling his seed into his lover. His fingers dig into her hips, holding her firmly impaled on his length as he pants his way through his release.

Both still gasping for breath, Dean pulls her chest close to him and they embrace. Not having the energy to move, she remains on top of him, her face buried in his neck.

The teen, however, is ready for round two in the matter of minutes. Leslie laughs and pulls him to the floor, not letting him remove the blindfold just yet. She has him lie flat on his back with his knees bent and legs spread apart. Facing him, Leslie gets on top and slowly lowers herself onto his shaft, keeping her knees bent and her legs outside his arms. Then the brunette leans back and supports herself on her palms as Dean begins thrusting his hips up and down, pumping himself in and out of her.

"Oh yeah, that feels good," Dean chuckles. "I guess you've been reading your Christmas present."

"Oh fuck!" Leslie moans. "Yeah...I have...and I've learned...a lot too. There are so...oh God...so many things I want...to do to you, Dean."

Both continue moaning and panting as she escalates. She loves how his member hits her sweet spot every time he plunges inside her and she soon shrieks out in another blissful orgasm, followed seconds later by his.

Leslie rolls of off him onto the warm hardwood floor. Not missing a beat, Dean spins behind her, lifting his lover's right leg up over his shoulder to thrust his erected cock right back to where it was just minutes ago. In seconds, Dean is completely in step, hammering inside her dripping, throbbing hole. The sound of moaning fills the room along with the slapping of skin in skin.

The educator squeals, her orgasm building quickly to the peak and bursting. Leslie braces her hands on the floor in front of her as she cums onto Dean's still-thrusting cock, soaking his length and pulling a blissful groan out of him. Sweating profusely, Dean bites his lip hard, hoping the minor pain might consume his thoughts long enough to keep him from finishing, but it only holds him off another few seconds and he sinks forward one last time and cums inside her…again.

"That was so awesome!" Dean yells as he rips off the scarf and pulls up Leslie into a deep, sensual kiss.

"Yeah, it was," she responds in wholehearted agreement. "But, damn…I need uh, a break." Breathing heavily still, she motions that her lower body needs a rest. The couple lies there on the floor, cuddling and tracing lazy fingers across each other's skin until it is time for the real dessert. Dean almost blushes as Leslie sings 'Happy Birthday' and the teen blows out sixteen candles stuck into a cherry pie, which he immensely enjoys for more than just the taste_**. **_

He isn't used to anyone making such a fuss over his birthday and he finds it makes him feel nice; it makes him feel special, important even. It makes him feel loved.


	7. Chapter 7

Definitely Not Detention

Author's Notes: A big thank you to everyone, especially **deanstheman** for being totally awesome! Please enjoy this installment as the next chapter will be the last.

Chapter Seven

The next school day, Leslie is excited to see another gift waiting for her on the edge of the desk. It's a book on poetry and she is amazed about how extremely thoughtful her young lover is.

During their after school session Leslie remarks how much she loves the gift and pecks him on the cheek.

"That kiss is appreciated but I didn't give ya that book." Dean softly states.

"What?" she asks, confused. "If you didn't, then who?"

"I dunno," Dean says as he shrugs his shoulders. "Maybe ya got a secret admirer."

"Hmmm…I just thought it was you because of the other gifts you left for me."

"What gifts?" Dean says as he takes a hold of her hand, "Babe, I haven't been leaving gifts or anything for you."

Confused, Leslie walks over to unlock her bottom desk drawer and pulls out the gifts.

Dean looks at each one and shakes his head, "Who in the hell is sending you this stuff?"

"Like I said, I thought it was you."

"A candle…perfume…bracelet...what the fuck!" the young man shouts, "How could ya not tell me that someone else has the hots for you. Jesus Christ, Leslie, are you leading someone on?"

Astonished by his accusing words, she smacks her beau across the face. "Fuck you!"

Taking a few seconds to compose himself, Dean responds to the slap. "I'm sorry but it pisses me off that some jerk wants you…you're mine and I'm damn well not sharing."

"I accept your apology." Leslie pauses, "What should we do then?"

"Do you know who it could be?"

"Honestly, no. I mean if there is a student interested in me, I wouldn't realize it because I only think of you night and day."

Smiling, he thanks her and looks at the gifts again. "Leslie, could it be a member of the faculty?"

"Uh…I don't think so." She says, "I don't see how…I mean, every male here is married or just not my type. Besides the only guy I really have conversations with is Scott, so it can't be him."

"Who in the hell is Scott!" Dean exclaims as he looks deep into her eyes.

"Scott Dawson," the educator softly answers and adds when he is confused, "Scott Dawson, the new teacher…Mrs. Meyers' replacement…Sam's homeroom teacher."

"Do you go out with him?"

"Not on dates, but we do go out," she admits. "We have lunch together every day and then go to local bars on Friday nights to have drinks and sometimes we go to museums or to a baseball game on the weekends when I don't see you."

Dean feels as if he's been hit by a train and sits on the edge of the desk as the blood drains from his face. Seeing the hurt she has just caused, Leslie caresses his cheek but he swats it away.

"Please, don't be hurt…you're the only one I want…need," she pleads with tears building. "I only think of you…I love _**you**_. Scott and I are just friends."

"Don't cry, babe." Dean thumbs her tears away and kisses her neck. "I'm not mad, just…never mind. Let's figure out who is sending these gifts, okay?"

"How?"

"A surveillance operation," the young hunter assertively states. "I'll tell my dad that I need to be at school early for detention, coz he'll buy that, and I'll wait inside here to see the prick and nail his ass to the wall."

"I like the idea a lot, except for the part where you confront him or her." Leslie addresses him firmly. "I want to handle it in person at another time, okay?"

"_Her_?" Dean smirks with one brow raised.

"What?"

"You said _him or __**her,**_" Dean replies, still arching an eyebrow at her. "And that statement makes me hard…"

Leslie giggles. "You're always hard, but I'm not helping you with your hardness. I promised your dad no sex anywhere else but my place, so go jerk off in the bathroom."

"Jeez, babe those are some harsh words."

The rest of the session is spent devising a plan for tomorrow morning and studying for upcoming tests.

Dean leaves his house bright and early the next morning to arrive at school with all the early students for detention. Easily picking the lock to Leslie's classroom, the teen hides inside the closet leaving it slightly ajar. Some thirty minutes later, the classroom door slowly opens and Dean is shocked by who he sees.

Sam looks in and sensing he's alone, the young boy immediately locks the door behind him. As he walks towards the teacher's desk, Dean notices a big smile on his little brother's face.

Sam opens his backpack, taking out a petite handmade jewelry box and gently places it in the center of the desk. Once it's perfectly laid out, the adolescent walks to the door and peeks through the shade to make sure the hallway is clear.

Dean stays in the closet to make sure Sam isn't coming back and once out, he sees the gift. Noticing the fine detail that went into making it, Dean smiles at the thought of his brother's first crush.

Once arriving at school, Leslie immediately walks to her classroom and knocks twice, pauses and knocks once more. Dean peeks through the shade and smiles as he opens the door to let her in. He explains everything and discusses what she is going to do next.

It's decided that Leslie will talk to Sam that night after dinner when she brings by a form that is to be filled out by Dean and his father.

Precisely at 7:30 pm, Dean answers the door and lets in Leslie. While watching TV, both Sam and John are shocked to see the teacher standing in their living room.

"Good evening gentlemen," she greets them "I'm really sorry to arrive at your house without warning, but it's imperative Dean gets this form filled out because a parent's signature is required." Leslie adds, "It needs to be sent to the school board in the morning."

"Jeez, Ms. Tyler, I'm so, so, so sorry I forgot," Dean playfully says. "But, gosh it's awful nice of ya to do this. I sincerely thank you and hope someday in the near future to return the favor."

Knowing his son is up to something, John quietly asks to see him in the kitchen.

"Sure Dad, we can fill out these forms in there while my favorite teacher can sit and talk with my favorite brother."

Too damn tired for his son's theatrical performance, John forces his eldest son through the kitchen door by taking a hold of his shirt.

Once inside, Dean quietly explains what's happening and begs for patience. At first John was going to stop this nonsense but upon seeing the sincerity in his son's eyes, he decides to let the plan play itself out.

Meanwhile in the living room, Leslie asks to sit next to her secret admirer. "So, what are you watching?"

"Home Improvement," Sam softly answers.

"Oh yeah, I like Tim Allen."

"Dean does too…he imitates Tim on 'Tool Time' and its hilarious."

Leslie chuckles, "Yep, your brother is definitely hilarious."

"Is Dean in trouble?" Sam seriously inquires.

"No, it's just that he kept forgetting that form and is going to miss the deadline, but its okay now." The educator adds, "But Sam, that is not the only reason I came over. I know you've been leaving beautiful gifts for me and although I truly am grateful, I need you to stop."

Leslie notices Sam turning away from her, but continues anyway. "I am afraid you are going to get hurt when you find out I cannot return the same feelings you have for me. Sam, your gifts were extremely thoughtful and I appreciated each one, but I'm much older than you are, plus a teacher and I feel you need to find someone closer to your own age. Do you understand?"

The young boy nods as head as he turns to look at her, "Yes, ma'am, I understand and I'm sorry."

"Sam, you have nothing to apologize for, okay?" she states. "Are we still friends?"

A small smile appears on the wounded boy's face. "I'm your friend?"

"Of course, right?"

"Yeah, we're still friends," Sam declares as his family walks back in the room.

"Ms. Tyler, would you like a cup of coffee or something?" John asks politely.

"No, thank you," she responds while smirking at Dean. "I just came to get those papers signed."

"Well, here you go," Dean says as he hands them to her with a silly smile. "It was exceptionally pleasant of you to drive to my house to inform me of these important documents to be signed and I sincerely promise to make it up to you in some mature way."

"Alright that's enough of your bullshit," John snaps, rolling his eyes. "Go finish washing the damn dishes while I walk Ms Tyler out."

Leslie says goodnight to the Winchester brothers as their father walks her to the Mustang. "I'm sorry about Sam's secret crush but appreciated the way you handled it. You really reminded me of my late wife, Mary, and I admire that. I don't think he'll be leaving you anymore gifts from now on."

"That's okay; he's a great kid."

"Yeah, he is," John responds. "Obviously he has great taste in women."

Blushing, the brunette takes the compliment. "I just hope he gets over his crush, because it made Dean very jealous and I don't want to hurt either one."

"They'll be fine…we're Winchesters and made of steel."

Leslie laughs and immediately playfully slaps him on the shoulder, causing him to chuckle.

Meantime, Dean has been watching this unfold and is somewhat confused by what he's seeing_. Is Leslie flirting with my dad? Does she act like that around this Scott guy? And what other guys admire her too?_

Leslie sees her lover at the window as she climbs into her car, waving him goodbye. Dean spends the rest of the night pondering their relationship, fearing he is going to lose her. He needs to be with her…not just for sex or to protect her…but to be with her since he's fallen in love.

SPN~ SPN~ SPN~ SPN~ SPN

The more time Dean spends away from Leslie, the more his heart aches for her. Being with her on Saturdays is no longer enough and he proposes an idea for them to meet twice weekly. To his dismay, both she and his dad shoot his suggestion down.

Then the day Dean had been fearing the most arrives…John announces they are leaving in a few weeks, as soon as he gets back from his current hunt.

Keeping this horrible news a secret from his lover, Dean tries to keep Leslie satisfied by being cheery. Sensing something is up; the teacher confronts her favorite student after school during their detention session.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Leslie asks. "You've been very distant the last few days and I am worried."

"Babe, I'm fine."

"No, you're not, so just tell me already," the brunette begs. "Please explain why you have been so quiet. I know we can work it out, so spill it."

"We're uh leaving…when uh, my dad uh, gets back," he finally manages to say with a frown.

"Oh no…this can't be happening!"

"I'm so sorry." He sincerely says as he hugs her. "We knew this day was eventually coming, but it still hurts so I promise to be with you ever spare moment, okay?" She nods as he kisses the top of her head.

Suddenly the unlocked door opens, standing there speechless is Sam and Mr. Dawson staring at the couple embracing.

"Leslie, what's going on in here?" Scott firmly inquires while standing next to the youngest Winchester.

Slowly breaking apart, Leslie stands tall and reaches for a tissue as she mumbles something incoherent. Dean walks to the middle of the room and looks Mr. Dawson straight in the eye, "I uh, made her cry by mentioning that we're moving soon and I wanted her to know what a difference she'd made in my academic studies."

Scott guides in Sam into the room, "Yeah, that's why I am here too. Sam just informed me of the move and I thought Ms. Tyler could help me set up a series of tests to get you boys prepared."

"Thanks, that's great." Dean remarks. "And Sir, thanks for helping my brother because I know he really appreciates it."

Mr. Dawson shakes Dean's hand. "Sure it's really no problem since Sam is an excellent student and person."

Worried about the continued crying, Scott leans over to Leslie sitting at her desk. "Are you gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, just upset at losing my favorite student," Leslie sighs. "Sorry I am acting like a baby."

"No, I am upset too," Scott mentions. "I'm losing my favorite student as well, so it's understandable, but I have to mention I was stunned seeing you two embracing."

Leslie immediately changes the subject. "Well, Mr. Dawson's idea is a terrific one, so let's get started on helping you guys move on with your academic futures."

Dean sees the hurt in her eyes as she tries to maintain a professional demeanor and plans to make it up to her this weekend.

SPN~ SPN~ SPN~ SPN~ SPN

Before knocking on his lover's door, Dean pauses, wondering how he's going to get through this warm Saturday afternoon without breaking down. He never expected to fall in love, especially knowing the fact he'd eventually end up leaving.

The young man takes several deep breaths, gently knocks on the door and is soon greeted by the gal of his many dreams. She passionately kisses him thus making him return them as both take time out to stop panting.

"I couldn't wait to see you today and I want to make every minute last," Leslie happily remarks as her fingers run up and down his back.

"I feel the same way, so let's get this party started," Dean smirks. "I'm gonna ride ya long and hard, so brace up."

Licking her lips, "Oh yes! Ride me, baby…ride me all day."

Suddenly the young hunter chargers toward her and throws the beauty over his shoulder as he runs down the hallway to the bedroom while she playfully shrieks in his strong arms.

After he gently lays her on the bed, they begin to undress one another eagerly. Dean presses his lips against hers, sliding his tongue back and forth across her moist mouth as Leslie begins to respond. He kisses her firmly as his hands run all over her luscious body. The teen moves his lips down to her neck and begins to remove her bra straps with his teeth, causing her to whimper.

As delicious as his soft, slow movements feel, Leslie gets impatient…she pulls down his boxers with her feet, writhing in anticipating of the erection about to enter her. She spreads her legs around her lover's waist. "Fuck me now," she pants.

Wasting no time, the teen does what he's told.

The teacher experiences the tip of Dean's cock penetrating her opening and, desperately craving his hardness, she thrusts her hips up, letting out a deep moan when he finally descends fully into her.

Dean presses his chest into her warm, firm breasts then dips his hips into hers before pulling slowly out. Leslie's fingernails scour along the sculptured muscles along his back as he thrusts forward again.

The student pulls slowly out, then rams into her, filling the teacher completely. Leslie groans in satisfaction, submitting to the intense passion consuming her. Over and over, their hot sensual bodies part then unite, their hips slamming together with increasing erotic wildness.

Leslie feels her orgasm growing within her and wants to hold out, wants to make the feeling last, but her lover shifts his angle somewhat, causing his huge cock to glide over her clit with each downward stroke and the orgasm crashes in around her. She cries out from its force, her body arching up towards his.

Dean takes notice of her erotic scream, feeling her body's untamed release, each delicate tightening clutching his length tightly. He keeps pumping into her until release rips through him also, surging within him then rupturing free and causing him to scream through his own orgasm.

Several minutes pass as their breathing slows and their bodies begin to unwind. Dean supports himself up on his forearms and tenderly kisses his lover.

"I think I'm falling in love with you," he admits in a rare moment of vulnerability. It was just so easy to be honest with his feelings around Leslie. "And I'm scared because I know our time is soon up and I don't want to hurt you." He traces the line of her soft lips with his finger. "I don't know what we should do."

"I love you too." Leslie happily says as she kisses the tip of his finger. "I think we should just keep what we're doing…making love and being together as much as possible." She doesn't want to think about the day Dean has to leave.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

Definitely Not Detention

Author's Notes: Thanks to all who read this story...my first attempt at writing something lusty ;D *I had a tremendous amount of fun and greatly appreciated all who reviewed. And my undying gratitude to **deanstheman** for being incredibly amazing!

Here's the final installment of Dean & Leslie's love story…

Chapter Eight

Dean softly kisses her after their wild sexual escapade and holds her tight as they drift off into a blissful nap. About an hour later, Leslie wakes up to see her lover staring at her as they lie side by side.

"What's the matter?" she asks quietly.

"Nothing. Just waiting for you to wake up because I'm ready."

"Ready for what?" she inquires curiously.

"To make love to you, babe," he grins as he leans in for a quick kiss, his hand moving to fondle her breast.

"Hmmm…I don't wanna make love," the brunette replies in a husky voice. "I want you to fuck me…fuck me long and hard."

"Seriously?" the teenager asks with a sparkle in his eyes.

She knows she's turning him on, both by the hardness of his cock pressing against her side and the hungry look in his eyes. She smirks and reaches into the nightstand to bring out a vibrator, surprising herself with her boldness. She has changed so much since meeting Dean, gaining a great amount of self-confidence and becoming more sexually adventurous.

Fascinated, he sits up to get a better view of his lover as she tosses their blanket aside, fully exposing her naked body.

Starting on a slow setting, Leslie uses the tip of the vibrator to circle her hard nipples and then does the same to Dean's. At first, he jumps slightly. He's never had a vibrator used on him before and the feeling is strange. However, he has to admit…it feels good and it's totally turning him on.

As she circles his nipples more, she turns up the speed, alternating between the vibrator and sucking his toned chest. Dean eventually takes the toy from her and returns the favor, teasing one erect nipple with the vibrator while he sucks the other and pulls it gently with his teeth.

Leslie motions for him to return the vibrator but the young hunter licks it and then playfully hides it behind his back. She tries to reach for it but Dean pushes her down and rolls on top of her. As he roughly kisses her lips and begins moving his mouth south, Leslie's body heats up.

Dean kneels on the floor at the edge of the bed, spreading her legs apart in front of him. He gives her a devilish smirk and inserts three fingers into her pussy, enjoying the gasp that escapes her lips. He slides them in and out, over and over, making her wetter and wetter as he keeps pumping, finger fucking her hard and fast. Feeling very overwhelmed, Leslie closes her eyes as the sensual spark ignites and runs throughout her body.

"Hey, keep your eyes open," he tells her. "Babe, I want ya to watch." Leslie immediately opens her eyes and gazes downward as his fingers slither in and out of her pussy, disappearing and reappearing again and again. As the beauty relaxes there watching what her lover is doing, Dean introduces the vibrator into the welcoming area.

With every gentle push, it vanishes deep inside her, causing lascivious moans. "Oh god, that feels so great…ummm."

Although he badly wants to fuck her, Dean loves the new found power and decides to push it up a notch. Without warning, he inserts his whole hand into her and then curves his head forward to start sucking her clit while introducing the vibrator into her ass, driving it in a little further with every forward push.

Her mouth drops open and she struggles to breathe. Even though she is watching what he is doing with her own eyes, she cannot process what she is seeing and feeling. She never thought something as erotic as this could ever happen! Dean's hand is completely hidden inside her cunt, twisting and pressing against her G-spot with every move. He is sucking on her clit and sending stimulating shivers through her body that are making her toes curl. Her ass is stretching blissfully around the vibrator that is on full speed and pumping in and out. She is so damn, painfully, erotically _**full**_!

"Oh yes…oh God, yes!" The waves of pleasure seem to go on forever and in a mind-numbing blur of ecstasy, she's cumming all over Dean.

Dean slowly withdraws everything and leisurely crawls up onto the bed, hovering over her and dipping his head to give her a taste. They're both panting heavily, but somehow they manage to laugh.

"Damn, you're wild," Leslie remarks.

"Hey, you're the one who brought out that gizmo," Dean smirks. "I was just helping out."

"Well, I never experienced anything like that before," she confesses. "Guess I better add that to my journal."

Both laugh loudly then he rolls on top of her again, his cock still hard and aching and grinding against her.

"No, Dean, I need to rest."

"Fine, you rest, I'll play."

Dean squeezes and sucks her hardened nipples, drawing a moan out of her. Smirking, he shifts himself between her legs and there's no mistaking what's going to happen next.

He fully thrusts into her, not giving her a chance to change her mind or to rest and she yelps like a puppy being stepped on. He pulls back out and slams back in with a grunt.

"Jesus Christ, what are you doing?" she rasps, her fingers gripping his biceps tightly.

"You said for me to fuck you, so that's what I'm doing." He keeps fiercely pumping in and out of her swollen area, fucking her harder and faster with every stroke. In fact, he's soon ramming into her so hard, the mattress completely moves, sliding so it's hanging over the edge of the bed. Not wanting to stop, Dean only slightly slows the pace and frowns at the unstable surface beneath them.

Leslie is grateful for the mishap as it gives her a chance to catch her breath. Dean slides himself out of her suddenly and stands up, leaving the room. She hears the shower being turned on and he returns within seconds, scooping his lover up into his arms and taking her to the bathroom.

"Since your damn bed won't let me fuck ya properly," he tells her, his breathing needy. "Maybe the shower will."

He stands Leslie in the hot shower and caresses her entire body while he kisses her thoroughly on the mouth. He then adds a small amount of baby oil to her crotch area, soothing the raw and swollen flesh. Leslie loves how his warm fingers glide in and out of her and it quickly makes her horny all over again.

Propping one leg up to give him a better angle, the hunter slams his wet cock into her again. The oil gives his thick member a hot, slick feel and she has never felt anything so good invade her body before, causing her to have an immediate orgasm.

She cries out as she cums and is completely embarrassed at how quick it was that her head falls in shame. Dean keeps pumping away, loving how she came so fast, and that he can have this effect on her. He knows she's gonna have another orgasm soon enough and this time he wants to time his with hers.

Leslie's quivering body starts to feel the sensual, slick member inside her again and in order to stay focused, she clutches tightly onto his arms that are wrapped around her. Feeling his balls smack against her ass and hearing him make low noises of pleasure with every thrust, Leslie bites her wet lips in disbelief as another orgasm emerges. This time she is joined by him and he gives her a few last forceful strokes as he releases his seed into her.

"Oh yes!" she exclaims, still holding him tightly. "Dean, that felt so good…thank you for the multiples."

"Babe, anything for you," he responds, kissing her softly. "Now relax while I wash ya."

The brunette can't believe how thoughtful her lover is; Dean is taking care of her, just like he said he would. After their shower, he carries her back to the bed and both sleep for hours, waking up just in time for him to leave.

Leslie takes him home, both not wanting to talk about the bad news. The next weekend is more of the same, making love and living in the moment, as is the next. Yet on one Tuesday afternoon, John comes back from his hunt and the young couple's wonderful world has come to an end.

Dean slowly walks into her classroom before school starts and the look in his eyes say it all.

"When are you guys leaving?" she quietly asks, trying not to let her voice falter.

"Now…uh, my dad is in the office getting our paperwork, so Sammy and I just have a few minutes to say goodbye to everyone," Dean remorsefully answers. "Babe, I'm so sorry. I thought we'd have some type of warning. I uh, don't want to end things like this."

"I'm sorry too but it's not your fault."

"Yeah, but still." Dean says as he walks closer to embrace her in a long hug. "I'm gonna miss you like crazy."

"Me too," the teacher remarks as she breaks the hug. "I love you, Dean."

"I love you too," Dean says with sincerity. "I'm really gonna miss you but I want you to forget about me and move on. You hear me, Leslie? No moping around…go out and have fun."

"But Dean…"

"I am asking you to do this…for me…for us, okay?"

With tears flowing, she nods. Not wanting to expand this moment into an even sappier one, Dean takes a hold of her chin and raises it. Now directly looking into each others eyes, the teen caresses her lips with his, his tongue flicking gently in and out. The tender kiss lasts for only a few minutes until there is a knock on the door. They part slowly and Dean walks to the door with a sigh, opening it to see his father and brother standing there.

"Sorry Son, but we gotta leave now," John says in a soft-spoken demeanor as he gently squeezes Sam's shoulder.

Dean turns around to see Leslie walking toward them and, wiping away the tears, she hugs all three Winchester men.

Mr. Dawson comes out to hold her as they watch the family slowly walk down the long, quiet hallway. As they turn the last corner, Dean turns slightly to see his first love being held tightly by her friend and hopes the day comes soon when they can be reunited again.

SPN~ SPN~ SPN~ SPN~ SPN

**Eight years later...**

Dean has just finished a solo-hunt near Bloomington, Illinois and before he meets up with his father again, the young man decides to pop through Danfort. He often thinks of Leslie, of the time he spent with her and the effect she had on his life. She was the first woman he ever truly loved.

Upon reaching the town square, Dean decides to park out of view in an alley and walk the rest of the way. There is some type of carnival going on, thus families are out enjoying the spring weather.

The hunter hears a screeching child's laugh and immediately looks across the street to see a small blonde girl giggling as her mother tickles her on a picnic blanket. Upon eyeing the woman, Dean suddenly realizes its Leslie and hides behind a telephone poll, his heart pounding loudly in his chest.

Two older women sitting on a bench next to him react to the child's laughter, looking up and smiling.

"Isn't that Leslie a great mother?" one of them says.

"Yes, Jane, she is."

Clearing his throat, Dean quietly asks, "Excuse me ladies, but is that Leslie Tyler's daughter?"

"Yes, it is," Jane responds, looking up at him curiously. "Who are you?"

"My name is Joey and I'm a former student of hers," Dean says as he continues to secretly watch the mother and daughter across the street.

"Oh, that's nice. She's a great teacher, so you should go say hi."

"Yeah, maybe I will."

"Do you know her husband too?" Jane asks.

"Husband?"

"Scott Dawson; he's a teacher too," the other woman happily replies. "They've been married for about eight years now and have two beautiful little girls. McKenna is five and Mary is eight and they're very smart, just like the parents."

Dean's throat becomes dry as tears start to form. "Thanks ladies and uh, have a good day." He fiercely walks behind a building, visible shaken.

_That's my little girl; she looks just like me…I have a daughter._

Many thoughts run through his head, his feelings tugging him in all different directions but ultimately, Dean decides to leave. He keeps his head low and makes it to his car unseen. Taking a few shots from an old flask in the glove compartment, Dean can't stop thinking about the beautiful sight he just saw. The young man sits in the car for over an hour before deciding to confront his former lover and so he gets out and returns to the carnival.

Intense searching finally brings him to the merry-go-round but he is completely stunned as he sees the Dawson family enjoying themselves. The two girls, each one riding a white horse, squealing in blissful happiness as their parents watch from the side, adoring looks on both their faces. When the ride starts to slow, Scott takes his wife in a long, sensual kiss, one she returns with her arms wrapped lovingly around her husband's waist.

Deep down, Dean realizes he cannot give Leslie or his daughter anything but misery and decides to leave for good. He never tells a soul, not even Sam, and never returns to Danfort, leaving behind the cherished memories of his first true love.

The End


End file.
